Prince Princess
by Plastic Prince
Summary: Prince Kai needs to find a wife. So his father finds him one. But just what is she hiding underneath her dress? Yaoi
1. Introduction

Edit: I'm going to redo this whole story, including all my other ones. I looked back and cringed at how back my grammar and detailing were, so shame pushed me to do this.

Story: Prince Princess  
Fandom: Beyblade  
Pairings: Too many  
Rating: T, for now

Chapter One

A knock resounded on the large wooden doors and echoed through the great marble hall. The guards at attendance glanced at each other quickly before scrambling to open the heavy doors up to reveal a tall, intimidating young man. From under a dark fringe, bright, smoldering eyes glanced up at the guards as the doors opened the whole way. And glinting just as much as his eyes was a crown of wrought iron that placed upon his head of midnight.

The guards stumble back into the positions, frightened, and called out in a ringing voice.

"Your Majesty! Prince Kai has arrived!" The guards bowed at the same time and the young man started down the hall, his feet making no noise as he tread on the embroidered carpet. He cape swept behind and rapped against his ankles as he walked, barely caressing the floor. He came upon a throne, where a man in his mid-forties sat with a crown of golden leaves upon his head. The young prince kneeled and lowered his head, placing his fist to his chest as a sign of respect.

"I am here as you requested. What do you wish to speak to me about?"

The king smiled warmly, though his son did not reciprocate it. He faltered for a moment and the smile cracked at the edges, but his eyes did not stop twinkling.

"Son, please rise, for we are on equal footing here. You are soon to be king, and no king shall kneel to any other beside his pride."

"Forgive me, but I am not king yet, so there is no reason for me to be on equal footing yet. Please tell me the reason you have called me here." The crowned head never rose up.

"Well, as we have discussed before, you shall soon be king when your 21st birthday comes. But it is a cause for concern that you have yet to take a suitable woman as your wife. The kingdom is in great distress over this issue and many are beginning to fear for the future generations. I have met with the Consul and we have come to believe that it is time for you to take a woman to your side."

The princes' hand twitched for a moment before he stood up to his full height, his swirling eyes burning into his fathers.

"Excuse me, I have different matters to attend to at this moment. Maybe we can discuss this later." He left no room for argument; the conversation was over. He turned around, his cape swishing behind him, and the guards once again hurriedly opened the grand doors for him to exit through. Once he was out of sight and the doors closed, the king sighed and slumped back heavily in his chair. He raised a weary hand to brush at his temple, where gray was starting to color the dark hairs. He glanced upwards and smiled tiredly.

"My love, he is in every way the way you were. I wish you were still here; he always listened to you. Now he even refuses to look at me. He doesn't even call me father anymore. What am I going to do?"

The wind gently blew in from the open windows that looked over the kingdom and caressed his face, smoothing away the wrinkles from his forehead. The flames that flickered on the torches seemed to recoil from the wind, and the King's eyes lit up.

"You always were a brilliant woman."

* * *

Kai swept through the hallways while undoing his cape from his shoulders. His gaze was hard and unwelcoming, and the many maids he passed scurried to get out of the way, sighing at the site of the handsome young man as he strode down the hall as he tried to rid himself of his cape. He ignored all the looks and sighing noises from all of the women and continued to his own room, which was in his direct view.

The guards bowed in respect as he passed them, and he threw them dirty looks as one opened his mouth to speak to him. The guard squeaked and wisely kept him mouth shut.

His pace never slowed as he came upon carved red doors, which he threw open with an angered bang. He tossed his cape over a nearby chair and was starting to undo his belt that carried his swords when he stopped. Without raising his head from his belt he called out into the room.

"I don't have time to play your foolish games Rei. You do not have permission to be in this room, and I have every right to gut you right now and hang you out in the courtyard so that your admirers can mourn for you." He undid his belt quickly and lashed out in a general direction with it.

"Ow! Man, you sure do have some good aim there." A black haired young man climbed out form his hiding placed, holding the side of his face where the belt had connected. Even though he was found out and had been threatened, the trespasser smiled.

"So, what was it you and father talked about?

"None of your business. Get out."

"Is it the wife issue again?"

"You're starting to slur like a commoner and I'm having a hard time understanding you."

"Kai-"

"Rei, do you want me to tell the king that you have been abandoning your duties to go see that little blonde in town? It is a great sin that you are performing, so don't make me be the one to let you fall. Out, now."

Rei gritted his teeth, his golden eyes narrowing as he stared at his brother. Then, with a flip of his ebony hair and an angry hiss, he sauntered his way out of the room. The door closed just as angrily as it had been opened, and Kai gave a smirk in the direction which his brother had left.

He divested himself of the rest of his clothing unhurriedly. Once he was without anything clothing on him, his hands ran down the length of his body, where red markings painted his skin an unnatural hue.

He reached up to take off his crown.

Cradled in his hands he sneered at it and tossed it behind him as he made his way to the bathing chamber.

"You better watch out father, for I might just bring this kingdom to ruin."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set on the kingdom.

A lone carriage was coming up on one of the many dirt roads that led to sleepy kingdom, and a head poked out eagerly to see the distance closing.

"Almost there. Once we're done with this we can leave." Midnight hair thrashed around the tanned face, and a smile was alighted.

"Then I can be at peace."


	2. Nice meetin' you!

Great. I just had to start this story, because now I have around five stories to complete. I should of just wrote it down and waited till I finished with my other stories. But nooooo, I just had to post it. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ty looked out the window as the carriage came to a complete stop outside the castle itself. All the village folk stared in wonder, and thought if it was another princess for prince Kai. The door opened and a footman appeared to hold out his hand to help the people inside.  
  
First a young woman appeared and was helped out of the carriage. When she was out, she took a look around, light bangs covering her eyes, so people just had to wonder if she could really see. She was quite small in stature, barely coming up to the footman's chest.*  
  
The footman held out his hand again, but it was rejected as something blue jumped out of the carriage and landed on the ground.  
  
Midnight blue eyes looked up and around as dark blue hair swayed around her waist as she turned around, taking in all the sights and sounds. But once she caught all the people staring, she flashed a smile at them, and they hurried away with red faces.  
  
Only one child was brave enough to go up to her and offer her a blue forget- me-not. Ty looked down with surprise in her eyes, but a smile came to her face as she bent down and took the flower from the tanned hand of the child.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A bright smile came to the child's face as she sped off, probably to find her parents or friends.  
  
"Ty, it's time to meet the king."  
  
Ty turned to her advisor and frowned.  
  
"I don't want to yet."  
  
"But he is waited. Come on Ty, stop being so stubborn."  
  
Ty frowned deeper, but nodded as she followed her advisor and friend to the palace gates.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The king looked up as a guard announced himself.  
  
"Yes? Are they here already? Send them in then."  
  
"Yes sire." The guard bowed and went out the doors again, and this time, two women appeared.  
  
"Ah, Ty and her advisor. I see both are wearing your costumes. Really, is it necessary to go this far?"  
  
The brown haired woman nodded at the king, to embarrassed to say anything. But Ty was never one to get embarrassed over anything.  
  
"Well duh."  
  
The king chuckled as he looked over the blue haired princess in front of his throne.  
  
'She reminds me of my wife. Always straight to the point.'  
  
"Well, my servants will show you both of your rooms."  
  
The king clapped, and two servants appeared to grant his request.  
  
"Show Princess Ty and her advisor to there rooms."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
It was nighttime, and the king had requested that both of his sons be at dinner, so that he could introduce them to his two guests.  
  
Kai scoffed as he dressed himself.  
  
'They're just here to woo me probably. Stupid women. Father should understand I am not ready to be wed yet. But he never listens anyway, so what's the use?'  
  
Kai snapped the cape into place and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He snorted as he walked out of his room, seeing as nothing was wrong with his appearance.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The king, Ty, and her advisor were already sitting at the table when Rei and Kai arrived. The advisor stood, but Ty remained sitting. Kai saw this and cast a questioning glance at her.  
  
Ty felt eyes on her, so she turned her head to meet the glaring red eyes of Kai.  
  
'So this is him? Not much.'  
  
She glared back.  
  
Kai was shocked that this lowly girl dared glare back at him!  
  
"Kai, Rei. This is princess Ty, and her advisor...........?  
  
"Just call me Kay, your highness."  
  
"And Kay. Boys, they're will be guests here for the next week. I would like you both to be on your best behavior."  
  
Rei smiled as he sat across from the two arrivals.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rei. Pleasure to met you too."  
  
Kay nodded, but Ty was instantly absorbed into a conversation about the new toy Beyblades.  
  
After two hours of eating and talking, it was time for all to go to bed. Kai was about to pull his chair away from his half eaten plate of food, when a loud noise echoed through the dinning hall, which caused the chandelier to shake.  
  
His eyes landed on Ty, who was rubbing her stomach with a light blush on her face.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Kai wrinkled up his nose in disgust.  
  
"Next time you should swallow your belches, not let them loose so that they can kill someone."  
  
Ty's eyes instantly flickered over to meet his.  
  
"Hey, if its gotta come out, let it."  
  
Kai sneered and walked out of the hall. Rei looked over at Ty and chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, he's always like that."  
  
"Oh, I had the impression that he didn't like me."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ty sighed heavily as she sat down upon a stone bench outside in the garden. She shivered slightly as the wind blew, causing her thin nightgown to blow sideways.  
  
'How utterly boring. How could I let Chief drag me here?' Ty sighed again, but stopped when she heard a snap of a twig, coming form over the hedge. Curious, she picked herself up and looked over the hedge, which was no easy task, since it was taller than her.  
  
After getting on her toes, she saw Rei running towards the direction of the village.  
  
'Well, what do we have here? To follow, or not to follow? Well duh!'  
  
After securing her heavy robe around her, she took off after Rei, making sure not to be seen.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After seven minutes of running, she finally saw Rei come to a complete stop at a tree that was stationed on a hill. When Rei moved aside, she saw that he had come to meet someone. And that someone was a very cute blonde, with and even cuter smile.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei settled down next to his lover and placed his cloak over the slightly shivering form. Blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you Rei."  
  
"No problem. So you remembered that it's the anniversary of when we met one year ago?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"Yes. And I remember how I met you."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Rei wandered around the carnival that had made its way to his kingdom in utter boredom.  
  
'Nothing here, not even some cute girls.'  
  
"I dare say that you are the prince, are you not?"  
  
Rei stopped and looked over to where the voice was from. A lady dressed in numerous silk robes sat at a small booth. It was impossible to tell how old she was, since the robes covered her face too.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
The lady chuckled.  
  
"Why, I can see the future. I can see that you are going to meet the love of your life today, and that you won't believe me."  
  
Rei let an amused smile cross his face.  
  
"Really? And would the love of my life happen to be you?"  
  
"No. It is an owner of a white dog. You will see one today, and you must follow it. It will lead you to your true love."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How can I be so sure that I can trust you?"  
  
"Because I know that you are the heir of Genbu, the white tiger god. Only people of the royal family know this."  
  
Rei looked at for a second, before tossing her a couple of gold coins.  
  
"Then let my search begin."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei kicked a rock out of his path as he made his way through the woods.  
  
"A white dog, huh? It's probably a wolf."  
  
He stopped as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned, and came face-to-face with a white dog with blue eyes. H stared at it for a second, before it turned and started to make its way back.  
  
Rei followed. For about fifteen minutes he followed, till he came across an orphanage. All the kids were playing, except for one. This one was sitting against a tree, reading a book, while a crutch layed at his side. His eyes wandered down till he saw the leg that was heavily bandaged.  
  
Rei looked at the dog, only to see that it was gone. He looked up again, and saw that it had settled near the child that layed against the tree.  
  
'Great, just great. That child looks no more than 10 or 11.'  
  
Rei walked past the playing children and made his way to the one sitting under tree.  
  
The child looked up when a shadow covered his form, causing his book to become black. Blue eyes widened as they caught sight of the prince that stood before him, a scowl drown across his tanned features.  
  
But suddenly, a smile spread across his lips as he looked down on the child.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Rei. Who are you little one?"  
  
The child opened their mouth to speak, when a pudgy old woman coma running towards him.  
  
"Sire! Please come inside and have some tea. Leave Max alone, he's a crippled and a mute."  
  
"Max, huh? I thought he was a girl for a second. How old is he?"  
  
"Fourteen. Why?"  
  
"Do you question me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rei turned back to the cowering boy in front of him and smiled.  
  
"A lady told me to follow a white dog, and that it should lead me to my true love. So I wish to take this boy."  
  
Blue eyes widened.  
  
"Him?! I have girls here sire, and they are much more better than a crippled-"  
  
"I am taking him. I shall have the best doctors look after him, and buy a house for him to live him. And he will learn how to talk."  
  
Rei picked up the boy and noted how light he was.  
  
"Does he even eat Ma'am?"  
  
"Well, we don't have enough food, and he usually gives it up....."  
  
"Well, if you didn't eat everything in sight, Ma'am, then he would be this thin."  
  
~*End*~  
  
Max leaned his head against Rei's shoulder and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Yea. And you though I was 10? I'm fifteen!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Rei caught Max's lips with his own, and Ty felt her mouth drop open.  
  
'I think it's tome for me to go before they start to get to friendly.'  
  
She turned to go, but stopped as Max said something.  
  
"So, will Kai marry anyone yet?"  
  
"No. All the women are afraid of his temper, since he is heir of Suzaku, the phoenix god."  
  
Ty's eyes became impossibly large as she digested this piece of information.  
  
'I have to get out of here before he kills me!'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh, what's going on? Well, stay tuned to find out!  
  
C'mon, guess who this is.  
  
R&R! 


	3. Under your spell

Well, I see that you people are enjoying this story, so I'll continue. I never was one for long authors notes.  
  
And thanks to the two people who corrected me on the gods thing! I got confused and was typing so fast that I didn't notice it! Thank you so much! So I dedicate his chapter to you two!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Ty ran as fast as she could towards the castle, ripping her skirts as she tripped over them. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, but she kept running.  
  
'I have to leave now! Oh, I am so dead if Kai finds out about me!' A protruding tree root made her trip, and she was sent sprawling across the floor. She layed there for a second, before she looked back up with her face streaked with dirt.  
  
'No, I can't give in now. I'm almost there. I won't cry.' Ty clambered to her feet and took off running again.  
  
'Almost there, just a little more. Success!'  
  
Ty bolted through the back door and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned against it, breath coming in short gasps. Sweat dripped off her dirt- streaked face as she stood there, leaning against the double doors for a moments rest.  
  
'I have to leave now.'  
  
Ty pushed herself off the doors and swayed for a second before she got her balance back. She slowly made her way to her assigned room, her dirty and torn skirts rustling around her ankles.  
  
"Princess Ty, what are you doing out so late?" Ty started and twisted around to confront the stranger, but she was still slightly unbalanced. She fell backwards, but a strong arm wrapped around her from behind, warm breath tickling her ear.  
  
She turned bright red as she turned to face Kai.  
  
"Oh, prince Kai. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm in a hurry. So let me go an I'll be on my way."  
  
"Where are your manners? No please?" Ty gritted her teeth.  
  
'He's mocking me! That inconsiderate jerk!'  
  
"Fine, PLEASE let me go."  
  
Kai slowly released her, a malicious smirk planted on his pale handsome face. Ty huffed and turned to go, when Kai caught her arm. Fury burned in Ty's eyes as she turned to face him, causing the fabric in his hand to strain and stretch, and finally rip.  
  
Ty froze as a loud rip resounded through the silent hall, making it seem to echo a thousand times louder than it already was. The cold night pierced her like a knife, goose bumps running up her arms and exposed chest.  
  
'Wait, exposed chest?'  
  
Ty looked down, and indeed, the material had ripped across her chest as well as the right arm. Her, or should we say his, eyes widened as realization struck him. He looked up at Kai, who was still staring at his newly exposed, flat, chest.  
  
"Uh, um, Kai?"  
  
"Who are you really?" Ty gulped at the dark tone of the prince's voice. He shut his eyes in despair, but a sudden idea came to his head. He swung his left arm at Kai's face, who was slightly off guard, and took the hit.  
  
But since Ty's dominate hand was his right, which was captured in Kai's hand, the hit was slightly weaker. But it was enough for Kai to loosen his grip on his wrist. Ty wrenched his wrist away and ran down the hall, but Kai recovered from his stupor sooner than he expected.  
  
He smirked and chased after Ty, and caught him a second later. He grabbed Ty's arm and twisted it behind him, and shoved Tyson against the wall, so that the cold stone wall was pressed against his exposed chest.  
  
"Now answer my question: who are you?"  
  
When Ty refused to answer he twisted the arm in his hold, almost to the breaking point. Ty cried out, tears of pain starting to form in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Alright! My name is Tyson Seiryu Kinomiya!"  
  
Kai felt his eyes widen at the newly processed information. Then a smirk came to his face and his eyes took on a malicious glint.  
  
"Oh really? I see. Then this will be even more fun for me."  
  
Kai grabbed Tyson off the wall and shoved him into the nearest door, which happened to be Kai's. Kai lifted him up effortlessly and tossed Tyson on the bed. Tyson made a small noise as his back connected with that satin sheets beneath him, but his eyes grew wide as Kai crawled over him and pinned him there.  
  
"Uh, prince Kai?"  
  
"So, you are the heir to Seiryu? I wouldn't have guessed. But my father must have set you up, but did he know about your heritage?" Tyson shook his head the best he could.  
  
"Seiryu, the blue dragon. The myth that follows it says that only the red phoenix can tame the blue dragon. They were said to be lovers, but because they were enemies, were torn apart. They vowed that when they had an heir that they would find each other, they would carry out the love that the gods couldn't. So I'm supposed to fall madly in love with you?" Tyson grimaced at the whole story.  
  
"Listen, you father put me up to this because he said that you needed to be taught a lesson. So I came here, but I never though that you were the heir to Suzaku. So please let me go."  
  
"So you were going to embarrass me? How cruel of you to do such a thing. I'm honestly hurt."  
  
"You probably never honest in your whole life!" Kai clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Then let me embarrass you. You've never been touched, have you?" Tyson felt his face grow red.  
  
"How can you ask that?!"  
  
But Kai never answered. He took up the tattered remains of the cloth that stretched across Tyson's chest and ripped the upper part off.  
  
"Wha? Kai!"  
  
"Hmm?" Kai looked down at him, red eyes glowing with power.  
  
"It's all your fault you know. I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't lied to me." Kai rolled off of Tyson and looked at him.  
  
"All I wanted to do was scare you. It seems that it worked. But I still hold your little secret. So you must do one little thing for me." Tyson nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Good. I want you to accompany me to a ball that will be held here within the next week. I am to choose a bride, and you will be the one I pick. After the ball you may be free to leave. And if you don't cooperate, then I'll just tell your little secret to my father. And he never really liked Seiryu, since he was our sworn enemy."  
  
Tyson bit his lip and stood up.  
  
'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.....'  
  
He walked solemnly towards the door, but turned towards Kai once he reached it.  
  
"I will cooperate, but don't guarantee that I will be easy on you." He flew out the door and out into the dark hallway. And since he left in such a hurry, he missed Kai's smirk.  
  
"I didn't expect you to Tyson. I'm actually looking forward to it."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh, and Tyson's advisor is Kenny. Nobody even tried to guess, even though the clues were so obvious. I'm going to pair him up with Tala, since I think that relationship is a interesting one. 


	4. Silver moonlight

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I had exams. That was so stressful. Then I got lazy, so sue me. Couldn't I have any leisure time? But here it is. I hate it when some storied I read get cut off, so I'll continue. I promise, when summer comes, expect lots of updates. And a new story .  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson walked back down the dark corridor, arms wrapped around himself to keep his arms warm. His slippered feet padded quietly as he thought over the events that had just taken place moments ago.  
  
'I can't believe that he did such a thing. Why did he have to be the heir? He's so cruel, almost to the point where I thought he would kill me. But why didn't he?' Tyson pondered this as he kept up his pace.  
  
'I have to tell the Chief about this turn of events. I don't know how he will react.' He finally stopped in front of his advisor's door, contemplating on going in.  
  
'It is the middle of the night, so I don't think that would be nice......but who said I was nice!' He pushed open the door, and his advisor, who was sound asleep, sat up with a start.  
  
"Ty? What's wrong?"  
  
"You can stop calling me Ty. Kai found out. And did you know he's the heir to Suzaku?" His friend turned pale and he couldn't help but to give a lopsided grin, which resembled a grimace.  
  
"Don't worry, he found out everything about me. And I made a deal with him. Wanna hear it Kenny?" Kay, or more known as Kenny, nodded, and his friend took a deep breath and told his story.  
  
"So, I have to stay until he the ball, which is in a week or so. We gotta survive until then. You up to the challenge?" Kenny sat there for moment, emerald eyes, even though hidden from view, glittered in thought.  
  
"I guess, if it's to guard your secret. I'll do anything for you. My family has served your family for generation, so I will continue on with that responsibility." Tyson smiled at his friend, who smiled back.  
  
"I don't think you'll be leavin' anytime soon. You are a Krah." Kenny looked sad for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"Yes, and you're the one that saved me. Now, can we go to bed? I'm tired." Kenny supported this by giving out a yawn. Tyson chuckled as he ruffled Kenny's hair.  
  
"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow. Night, don't let Kai creep on you tonight." Tyson and Kenny laughed as Tyson walked out, the room becoming eerily silent as he did.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny turned and tossed, but he couldn't get to sleep, due to the words that Tyson had planted in his head. With a sigh he sat up, abandoning all thoughts of sleeping tonight.  
  
'I guess it's another sleepless night.' Kenny pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs over the ledge and let them dangle there for a moment.  
  
'I'm so small that I can't even touch the floor. I guess that's my curse for being what I am.' He pushed himself off the bed, and his bare feet met the cold floor. A shiver shot up his back for a second, before he grew accustomed to it.  
  
He walked slowly to the huge glass doors that led to the balcony and put a hand on the freezing glass. Another spasm went through him, but this time, it hurt. He looked down at his forearm, where he could see the outline of a deep scar though his thin what nightgown.  
  
'I'm a freak.'  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Outside, something rustled in the bushes. They parted, revealing a red haired man that had exquisite turquoise eyes. They glittered mischievously, voices calling out behind him. He just smirked and ran across the garden, avoiding and jumping over obstacles.  
  
He saw someone ahead of him, so he paused and hid behind a statue of a woman holding up a jar to the heavens. He breathing was harsh and sweat ran down from his brow, but he still smirked. He looked up and thanked the gods that clouds covered the full moon.  
  
He was about to rush off again, when something caught his eye. He turned his head, still positioned behind the statue. He gaze had landed on a person behind the glass doors that led to the balcony. The clouds parted and illuminated.  
  
He sucked his breath in as the moon outlined the person in a strange light. The person almost looked like an.... Angel....  
  
The clouds enshrouded the moon again, and the beautiful being was gone. He looked around, but it was darker than before. He set his pale mouth in a pout, and was about to continue on, when a rough hand clasped his collar and yanked him back forcefully.  
  
"There you are you little brat! We're taking you inside right now!" The red haired man was led away, but he glanced back once more to see if the being was there, but he had no luck in spotting him.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson yawned widely as he took a seat at the dining table. Kenny elbowed his gently, but he just scratched his neck as he took his seat. The king nodded at him, and Tyson nodded back tiredly.  
  
"Mornin' King." Kenny sighed and placed his hand on his forehead in an exasperated way. Tyson grinned at him, but it died as Kai walked into the room, not a trace of fatigue on his pale face.  
  
Kai sat opposite of him, and Tyson watched as he looked up at him, and they locked gazes once again. Kai just smirked, and Tyson looked away, anger making red appear on his cheeks.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow in satisfaction, before looking at his father.  
  
"And may I ask where Rei is on this day?" He father shook his head as he stared at the empty seat where Rei usually sat.  
  
"I think he went into to town this morning to buy some things." Tyson choked on his eggs as he remembered last night. The king looked over at him in worry.  
  
"Are you alright princess Ty?"  
  
"Yes, just choked up." Kai saw him cast a sideways glance, but he ignored it and drank some water. Breakfast was interrupted as a guard came in, with a few more behind him.  
  
"Sire, we have found this thief wandering the gardens last night. And we believe you know him." The pushed forward the red haired man, and he bowed mockingly at the king. The king weaved his fingers together and placed his chin on top as he looked the young man over.  
  
"Ah, Tala, I see that you decided to join us. Tell me, how is my thief- turned-prince of a nephew doing?" Tala straightened from his bowing position and smirked at his uncle.  
  
"Sorry, but old habits die hard. You know if I see something I tend to have sticky fingers."  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Krah is a type is species. You'll see as the story progresses.   
  
I hope you enjoyed, and sorry if there are any mistakes. I have to do my other ones right now, so you don't have to wait that long. But since you've waited so long, I'll continue. But don't get use to this, this is a one time thing only........if I feel like it.   
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Tala's eyes swept over the table, but landed on the two new people that were there. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning glance at the king, but he only smiled and looked at the two young girls.  
  
"Ladies, I would like you to meet my nephew, Tala. Tala, this is Princess Ty, and her advisor Kay." Kay nodded her head politely, but Ty just snorted and picked her nose with her pinky. Kay elbowed her again, but this time more sharply.  
  
"Please, sit nephew and tell me why you have traveled here." Tala sat down and servants placed a plate in front of him.  
  
"I was bored and so I decided to stir some things up. Is that a crime my dear Uncle?" The king looked amused at the young man's answer.  
  
"Stir things up? Then you mean to cause havoc at my castle, am I correct?" Tala shrugged, but he couldn't help the smirk that made its way across his attractive face. The king chuckled, but stopped when he noticed that Kay, or Kenny, had been fidgeting.  
  
"Is something wrong Ms. Kay?" Kay looked up startled, a blush forming across her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing your Highness. I just thought that you didn't have any nephews." The king chuckled again and nodded.  
  
"That is true. I guess I must explain then. Tala here isn't my nephew by birth or blood. I, let's say, adopted him. When he was a child, he survived by stealing things. One day, he stole from Kai, who was in the marketplace looking for a necklace for his mother.  
  
"But the guards caught him and beat him, then threw him in the dungeons. Kai went down there, and they became friends. Kai ordered the guards to let him go, and they did. They met everyday in the field behind this castle.  
  
"But Kai wanted him nearer. So I took him in from that thieving life, and he lives here in the palace. But it seems he is of noble blood, far to the East. His mother was part of a wealthy family, but fell in love with a poor man.  
  
"Her family shunned her for it, and they cast her out of the family. When I found out, I was in outrage, since my own wife was from a poor family. They took him back, but he comes back ever now and then." The king looked over at the open mouths of the two young woman, or men.  
  
"Thanks for telling my life tale without asking my permission." Tala sent a glare at the girls, then the king.  
  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness, my nephew. I didn't mean to offend you so." Tala stood up and looked at the king.  
  
"May I ask if there is anyone staying in the room with the glass door windows that lead to the balcony? The one with the carved marble balcony?" The king thought for a second, before he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe Kay stays in that room. Why?"  
  
"I thought I saw something there last night, but it could've been the moon casting some reflection then." Kenny turned pale, and Tala turned to go.  
  
"I'll be in the forest. I'm going hunting. Kai, would you like to come along?" Kai stood without an answer and followed along, but stopped and turned to Tyson.  
  
"Would you like to come along princess? Or are you scared of a little blood?" A smirk made it's way across his face as Tyson reacted.  
  
"I'm so going! You can't scare me! C'mon Chief!" He grabbed the poor boy's arm and yanked him towards the door after Kai.  
  
"Tyson, I don't think this is a good idea," whispered Kenny as he was dragged along the angry prince.  
  
"I don't care Kenny! I'm going to show him!" Tyson kept on dragging him until they had arrived outside, the sun beating down on them  
  
Kai turned around and smirked. Tyson glared at him, but looked down as Kenny pulled at his sleeve.  
  
"I can't feel the blood in my arm."  
  
"Oh, sorry Ke-Kay!" He let go of his arm and turned towards Kai.  
  
"So where's my horse. I only see two."  
  
"That's because we want to be quiet, and having four horses would make it noisier. So you will go with me, and Kay will go with Tala. Do you understand, or do I have to say it in simpler words?" Tyson huffed and stomped over to him.  
  
"No, I got it all, even though you were mumbling half the time." Tyson swung himself on the horse and looked down at Kai and stuck his tongue out. Kai looked at it, before he gripped it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Do you wish for me to cut it off?"  
  
Kenny watched as his prince and Kai fought, a headache already forming. He rubbed his temples and looked at the ground, the hem of his dress very interesting.  
  
"Do you need help up or what?" Kenny looked up and met a pair of turquoise eyes.  
  
"Umm, I think I can get on." Kenny grabbed the neck of the horse, and was about to raise his leg, when someone grabbed him by the collar and placed him on the horse.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I didn't think you could, since you are so small." Tala chuckled, and Kenny felt a blush form over the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance." Tala shrugged, boredom showing in his eyes.  
  
"Kai, you done flirting yet? I wanna get going." Kai looked over at his friend and let go of Tyson's hair. Tyson held his hair and kept his tongue safely inside his mouth. Kai mounted behind him and nodded back at Tala.  
  
"Now let's get going!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There! I'm pooped! It'll have more Rei/Max next chap, and a flashback of Kenny's past. and some good Kai/Ty action! I'll leave you with a hint, bees, snake, pond, sexy Kai, skintight clothes, and a candy cane!!!!!!!!! 


	5. a Hunting we will go!

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a awhile, but I've been having problems with my "friends". And I finally got AIM! So if anyone wants to chat, my name is Silverm1222. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson looked around as the horse went through the thick forest, thick trees making it hard to see anything. There was no noise, save the soft clanking of the chains that held Kai's cape up. Now that he thought about it, Kai was breathing heavily on his neck.....  
  
Tyson turned, about to yell at him, when he noticed at staring at something up in the treetops. Tyson, curious, turned his head forwards again and saw a snake dangling in front of his face.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
In the quite town, in one particular house, something stirred under the covers of a certain bed. A head popped out, and Rei tiredly rubbed his eyes with his fist. A hand snuck up from the covers and wrapped itself loosely around his torso.  
  
Rei yawned, showing his slightly large canines. He smiled at the hand and lifted up the covers, showing a still sleeping Max.  
  
"Max, wake up love." Max mumbled and snuggled closer to Rei, smiling when Rei ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You have to get up now." Rei gently nuzzled the side of Max's face with his nose, the sweet smell of flowers and cinnamon filling his nose.  
  
"Max, wake up, or I'll lick your ear. I know you don't like that." Max scrunched up his face, but didn't open his eyes. Rei smiled slightly, before it became a full-fledged smirk.  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
Rei hovered the side of Max's head, his breath making the boy squirm uncomfortably. A pink tongue came out and sensually licked the outer rim of Max's ear, then dipped it into the ear itself.  
  
Max squeaked and jumped up, trying to wipe off his ear as fast as his could, since the sleeves he had on covered his hands. His face was bright red as he glared at Rei, but he just laughed and licked up his cheek.  
  
"I did warn you."  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny looked up as he heard Tyson's scream echo through the forest.  
  
"Is that Ty? Oh no! What if someone attacked them?!" A hand on his shoulder halted him in his rant.  
  
"They probably found an animal. So stop carrying on about it." Kenny frowned and ripped his shoulder away.  
  
"I have a reason to worry. I promised to protect him and-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. You can talk to yourself while I hunt." This silence went on for a while, before Tala broke it with a question.  
  
"Were you out last night and standing in front of your balcony window?" Kenny froze as he felt Tala rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, um, y-yeah, I think s-so. W-why?" He felt Tala's eyes glance at him, then back in front of them.  
  
"I thought I saw a....Krah." Kenny swallowed heavily, but it stuck in his throat as it tried to go down.  
  
"T-that's silly! They're extinct. And why would a d-devil serve a p- princess?"  
  
"And why would you stutter so when I brought up the subject?"  
  
Kenny never got to answer, as a boar ran in front of them, and the horse reeled back in surprise. The two riders fell off, Kenny right on top of the attractive young red-haired man.  
  
"Oh! I'm so s-sorry!" Kenny rolled off of him as Tala stood and dusted himself off.  
  
"It's alright. You're to small and light to do any harm." Kenny sent a heated glare his way, but his face went slack as he stumbled back. Tala looked at him oddly, then turned around himself.  
  
'It's a tree. Why would he freak out over a tree?' Tala glanced at the huge tree that stood in front of him. The branches were so high, that if you climb them, you would be able to touch a cloud.  
  
Light shined through the thick branches, making everything seem to glow. But what Tala noticed, was the long scars that were running along the trunk. He walked up to it and was about to place his hand on it, when Kenny grabbed his wrist with both of his small hands.  
  
"Please, let's leave. I don't like it here. Please!" Tala looked at the boy in confusion, then up at the willow again.  
  
"Why? It's just a tree."  
  
"Pl-"The hands fell away from his wrists, and Tala looked down to see that Kay had fainted.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson stared with wide eyes as the snake dangled in front of him, fear present in his eyes. But he could make any sounds, for Kai's slim pale hand had covered his mouth, preventing any more yelling.  
  
"Don't yell. It's a Craheh, a blind snake that senses your vibrations from your voice. When it bites, you will wither in pain as the poison races through your veins, no cure." Tyson tried to glance behind him and glare, but all he saw was slate colored bangs.  
  
They stood there, the snake looking around for its prey.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as it turned towards him and flicked its tongue over his skin. He was about to yell out, when he heard a faint buzzing noise. He turned his head slightly, since Kai still had a hand over his mouth.  
  
He gaze brought him to the back of the horses of legs, where the buzzing was heard from. His eyes widened even more as he tried to call out Kai's name.  
  
"Maiph!" Kai looked down an glared.  
  
"What is it? I told you that you must be quiet." Tyson nodded his head down towards the back of the horse. Kai also turned his head.  
  
"Hell, this must not be our day." The horse reared up, and the two were sent to the ground.  
  
"AHHHH!" The snake turned its head to Tyson's scream, and was about to attack when it hissed in pain. Millions of little bees were attacking the snake, and Tyson looked up from his position under Kai to stare at it.  
  
"C'mon! We have to leave before they attack us!" Kai grabbed Tyson's collar and heaved him up. Once Tyson's feet touched the ground, Kai was off, Tyson's collar still in his hand.  
  
"Ah! Kai! You're choking me!"  
  
"You don't run fast enough!" Tyson sighed, but soon looked back to see the little bugs pursuing them.  
  
"Ah! Kai! They're after us now! And it's all your fault! You just had to be ugly!" Kai smirked, but kept running.  
  
"Keep saying that to yourself Tyson, I know what you really think about me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Wh-" Tyson couldn't finish his sentence, as Kai dumped them into a clear lake.  
  
Tyson blinked, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
'Wait. Water?' Tyson swam upwards, the demand for air pounding in his lungs. But a hand clamped around his ankle and yanked him downwards again, right into the arms of Kai.  
  
'He is trying to kill me! I can't breath!' Tyson pounded at Kai's chest, then pointed at chest and mouth.  
  
'Air you idiot! I need air! Let me go to the surface!' Kai looked confused for a moment, before he got the hint.  
  
'Thank god! I thought I was going to-' Tyson's thought's were interrupted by Kai placing his mouth over Tyson's and breathing into his mouth.  
  
'Holy hell!'  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max yawned again as he walked down the wooden steps, the sun from the windows making his hair glow. Rei looked up from cooking to smile at his little lover.  
  
"Are you awake now?" Max nodded as he took a seat at the wooden table.  
  
"After you started tickling me I was wide awake. I told you not to do that." Max pouted, and Rei smiled as he thought of how he sucked on those lips last night.  
  
"You better put those pouty lips away Max, it's for your own good." Max frowned and shook his head, the pout still on his lips.  
  
"No. I like this look."  
  
"Yeah, it makes you look....almost edible." Max looked up, but his mouth was taken over as Rei placed his lips over his own. Max groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of Rei on his lips and mouth.  
  
"Rei, not now. I'm hungry." Rei continued to kiss and lick his neck.  
  
"But I want you right now Max. You taste so good." Rei licked up Max's cheek, and Max shivered as the cold morning air attacked the wet spot.  
  
"Rei...."  
  
"Up stairs, now...." Max nodded and let himself be picked up by Rei, and led upstairs.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Is that good enough? Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. And to Rimnerel Ayasugi. I'm sorry that I haven't been reviewing to your story Oleander Summer but I've been busy. I hope you can accept my apology. Bows 


	6. What i am, what i hate

Ah, I don't wanna write! But then you guys will flame me, so I better just do this. I dedicate this chapter to Droopy1389. Since she did AIM me and yell at me to update. She's so inspirational. And I finally graduated from middle school! I feel so proud of myself!  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max groaned and rolled over, but found something blocking his way. He opened his bleary blue eyes, and found himself gazing right into the sleeping face of Rei. A smile broke out over his face as he brushed away a few ebony bangs from his tanned face.  
  
Rei reacted to the touch, and gently reached up and grabbed his wrist. His eyes opened, golden orbs tired, but amusement was hidden beneath.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Rei purred and brought Max's captured hand to his face, nuzzling it.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Rei moved his face downwards a bit, this time taking Max's lips with his own.  
  
"Rei, no. I didn't eat breakfast, so I'm low on energy. After that exercise we had, I'm to tired to do anything." Rei made a growling noise, and attacked Max's neck with his teeth.  
  
"Rei! S-stop...." Rei grinned and licked up the bruised flesh, smirking at the bite marks he had made.  
  
"Fine. I'll go remake breakfast." Rei got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist. He proceeded down the stone steps, yawning widely, fangs glinting in the late morning sun. Max followed behind, tripping over the sheet he was trying to pull around his waist.  
  
Rei chuckled and took the sheet in his own hands, tying it into a tight knot. Max looked up to thank him, when Rei bent down once again and captured his lips in his own.  
  
"That's my thanks."  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
A cool hand pressed against his forehead, his fevered flesh reacting violently with the cool touch. He arched against it, wanting more of the cool feeling. Then it moved, leaving him to whimper at the loss.  
  
"Wake up." A strong voice.  
  
"Open your eyes." So familiar.....  
  
"You better wake up, or else I'll dump you in the lake. And that shit is cold." Kenny forced his eyes open a little, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Finally. I thought you weren't going to wake up." Kenny turned his head, despite the aching, and landed on the speaker. Tala smirked, a bit predatory if Kenny looked closely.  
  
"Wha h-happened?" His voice cracked and he coughed. Tala patted his back, holding up a canteen to Kenny's cracked and dry lips.  
  
He felt the cool water rush past his lips, cleansing his dry and scratchy throat. He pulled it away, wiped his dripping chin with the sleeve of his dress.  
  
"You just passed out. I mean, you just went 'plop', and that was it. Did you have a reaction to the tree?"  
  
"N-no! I just felt faint! The sun m-must have f-finally gotten t-to me." Tala raised an eyebrow and looked at the hidden sky.  
  
"You can barely see the sky..... Are you a...." Kenny looked at him, his hidden eyes widening just a bit.  
  
"Are you a Krah?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open in surprise, allowing Kai to full access to his mouth. But only air poured through his mouth, filling up his lungs with the much-needed air. Tyson's hands just laid on Kai's shoulders, slack form the previous action. But then they form a fist, and struck Kai on the cheek.  
  
Kai didn't expect the sudden blow, so he reeled back, momentarily paralyzed. But it didn't last long, as Kai came back to his senses.  
  
'You deserve it, you sick minded bastard!' Tyson put his hand back at his side and started to swim upwards towards the surface, but a strong hand clamped around his ankle. Tyson looked down, desperation and panic in his eyes.  
  
Red eyes peered back at him, calm and unnerving, and Tyson could finally feel the need for air starting to take affect of his body. His arms and legs felt like led, his whole body heavy with the need for air.  
  
'Dammit! Now there's something in the water that's in front of me. Dirty water.' Tyson reached out a weak hand and tried to shoo away the little flecks of dust, but his hand went right through them.  
  
'Huh? What the.... Oh, that's my vision failing me.' And as Tyson's vision grew blacker, all the old air that was stored in his mouth burst out in little bubbles, and he watched as the raced to the surface.  
  
'Man, dieing sucks.' Tyson's body shut down.  
  
Kenny's eyes widened as Tala said those words. They rung in his head, bouncing of the trees bark, and straight back at him. His hands started to shake, the canteen along with them. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound escaped, except for a pathetic whimper.  
  
Tala stared at him for a moment, watching the young advisors actions. Finally, Kenny looked up at him.  
  
"I-I don't know where your coming f-from, but this must be some kind of j- joke. Those are the creation of the greatest evil. They were destroyed years ago. And if I-I was one of them, why am I serving a princess?" Kenny swallowed nervously, a certain lump in his throat refusing to go down.  
  
Tala tilted his head for a second before he stood up. Kenny watched nervously as Tala circled him, a gleam in his eyes that made him slightly afraid. Finally, he stopped behind Kenny, but Kenny didn't have the will to turn around and face him.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" He felt a hand being placed on his back, gently massaging his tensed muscles.  
  
"Krah were once considered a angelic race, one of the most holy creatures of this planet. But then one of their own kind killed a human. Committed one of the greatest sins of their own kind. So, people turned against them.  
  
"It was like that for 50 years, until the Great War with them 7 years ago. All the men of the kingdom went out into this very forest and slaughtered them all. They said a Krah's source of life comes from nature itself, and are even born from it. Tell me: was the tree over there the one you were born from?"  
  
Kenny had stayed silent through Tala's story, and yet he couldn't find an answer to that.  
  
"I saw you last night on your balcony. I won't tell anyone, as long as you tell me your story of how you survived the war." Tala removed his hand from Kenny's back and crossed both of his arms over his chest.  
  
Kenny sat facing away form him, twisting his hands nervously in his lap.  
  
"Very well. But you mustn't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Tala nodded and took a seat in front of Kenny, his elbows on his knees while his head rested in his hands.  
  
"Well, first off, I'm a boy." He watched as Tala's face grew red as he tried to keep from snickering.  
  
"And here's the rest of my story: True, I am a Krah. I wasn't exactly born form that tree over there, but it holds a greater meaning that we will get to later. You see, when the war came, the soldiers did come and kill everyone. But it seems they missed me. I was badly hurt, barely able to move." Kenny unconsciously rubbed his upper arm.  
  
"I tried to call out, but no one answered......no one could answer me. I thought I was going to die. Then I heard something, then someone lightly touching my shoulder. I looked up, and there Tyson was. He looked at me-" Tala cut him off.  
  
"You mean Ty's a guy too? Man, do you get a kick out of this or something?" Kenny ignored that and continued on.  
  
"He helped me. He covered me in a cloak and carried me back to the carriage on his own back. And he was only 9. But he did that all by himself. The driver protested, but Tyson argued back. So I was bought to the castle. Tyson kept my secret safe. I was his friend, and he was mine."  
  
"So what happened to your wings then?" Kenny looked over at Tala, bangs obscuring the rise of his eyebrows.  
  
"Krah have wings, do they not?" Kenny nodded, but made no other movement.  
  
"Then show me." Kenny shook his head. Tala opened his mouth to speak, when another voice broke through their conversation.  
  
"Hey! I need some help here! He's heavier that he looks." They turned to see a soaking wet Kai, along with an equally soaked Tyson.  
  
"Please, he's heavy." Kenny looked over at Tala and mouth one word: tonight. Tala nodded and went over to his cousin to help wit his heavy load. Kenny sighed.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if it was a bit late and a bit rushed, but here it is!!!! I hope you enjoy, and if there are any little mistakes, please tell me. I didn't have to time to look this over. 


	7. Say to run, I shall walk

walks in nervously and looks around Um....Yo? Rotten produce gets  
thrown at her I'm sorry! Forgive me! I was so lazy and uninspired! I  
even though of giving this whole thing up. Squeaks and hides behind Kai  
But I won't! I promise! I shall remain true! But please help me get  
inspired! Review and tell me how much you love me! Smiles, but gets  
bonked on the head by Kai and Tala And how much you love them too!  
  
Disclaimer:.....Man, I haven't done one of these in a while. But no, I do not own Beyblade.......Yes I do dammit! I do! Gets dragged away  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Once they had situated Tyson in front of Kai, he took off, the black horse racing towards the kingdom. Tala and Kenny followed his example and scrambled back onto the horse, eager to get back to the kingdom.  
  
Kenny nervously glanced up at Tala from under his bangs, emerald eyes glinted in fear. His eyes roamed over the pale face, looking at the jaw that was set, the sharp clear eyes. Kenny mentally sighed, fatigue hitting him as he turned away from the beautiful young man with the horrid mouth behind him.  
  
Tala smirked lightly, catching the roaming eyes that wandered his face. He knew that the young lad in front of him was attracted to him, he knew everyone eventually succumbed to his charms, so why was this one any different?  
  
His light blue eyes glance upwards, the fading sun dying the sky orange and pink. It's glow hit the boy in front of him, making his hair look orange, skin pinkish. Tala had to snicker at himself.  
  
'I can't believe there is actually a Krah in my arms. Who would've thought? I didn't steal it, it came to me.' The smirk broadened as he thought of the night to come. 'And I'll finally see you in your true form my little one.'  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Rei waved goodbye as he pulled the gray cloak closer around him, his blonde lover standing in the doorway waving back.  
  
"Promise to come back soon! I'll be waiting!" Rei smiled and nodded, showing that he would try. Max nodded, watching as he walked down the cobblestone street, making his way back to the castle.  
  
Max sighed and placed a hand on the doorframe to push himself away from it, when a glint caught his eye. He looked at his finger, and he saw a ring that had been glinting in the dying light of the sun.  
  
He smiled and held it up more, the emerald within glowing with the lights rays. He sighed tenderly and took the ring to his face, nuzzling it to his cheek as memories flashed threw his mind.  
  
Rei had given him this ring, on that very day. It was when they had finished breakfast. Rei had been fidgeting, and Max asked what was wrong:  
  
_Max looked worriedly over at his lover, who was at the other end of the wooden table, fidgeting with something in his hands.  
  
"Rei? Is something the matter? Is your hand itchy?" Rei glanced up quickly and blushed, glancing down again to glare at the middle of his palm. Max was about to stand up when Rei beat him to it.  
  
Rei stood, walked over to Max, and kneeled down by him. Max tilted his head, confusion now replacing the worry as Rei turned the chair towards himself. Once Rei had locked his eyes with Max's own, he grasped the pale hand kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Rei...What?" Rei looked up slowly, golden eyes twinkling with mirth and merriment.  
  
"I have a gift for you. And if you wish to accept it, you must accept me along with it." Max blinked slowly, a crease coming to his forehead as his confusion increased. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a startled gasp as Rei revealed the gift to him.  
  
"Rei..." Placed in between Rei's forefinger and thumb was a ring. The band was silver gold, with an emerald that was carved into a rose, was placed on a braided band.  
  
"Rei, no, I can't..." Rei pressed a finger to his lips, then placed a tender kiss on his own.  
  
"Then think. I wish to stay with you forever. Till we die." Max felt warm tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over at anytime. Rei raised a finder and brushed them away, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Max looked up, a smile, though shaky, was placed on his face.  
  
"I'm so happy to know that you love me this much as to give me a ring, and say that you want to stay with me forever. I just can't believe that you picked me, an orphan who was crippled, out of many eligible people. You just walked into the clearing where the orphanage was, following my dog, and came up to me. I'm just so happy that the Gods smile upon me enough too give me a real prince as my love. One can only find such things in a fairy tale."  
  
Max took a deep breath, a blush coming to his cheeks after his speech was finished. Rei's golden orbs has widened, shock registering in his brain. But a genuine smile broke out on his face as he kept gazing at the blushing form of Max.  
  
"I love you so much, I would trade my title for you. You are my world Max, my everything." Max just stared for a moment, before flinging himself into Rei's arms. Rei, who wasn't predicting this, fell backwards with a sharp cry. But when He was on his back, Max on top of him, he smiled at his blonde lover.  
  
"Just think about it, Okay love?" Max nodded, closing his eyes as Rei placed a tender kiss on his brow.  
  
_And that's how it went. To Max it was like a dream, but the ring on his finger proved to him that it really happened. Max just gazed at it, the figure of Rei no longer visible to him. He sighed as he stepped in his house, closing the door, unaware of the narrowed eyes that were placed on his own figure.  
  
The perched figure on top of the opposite roof licked their lips, a purr coming from their mouth as they watched Max climb the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"So my little one, soon. I will reclaim which rightfully belongs to me." With a chuckle, the hooded figure stood up and leapt off into the fading night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala looked form his place at the dinning table, the retreating back of Kenny as he made his way back to his room. Once they had arrived at the castle, the servants instantly moved the ill Tyson to his chamber for some rest, while Kai went off to his own to change his sodden clothes. Kenny and Tala had been seated at the dinner table and had discussed with the king what had befallen them (some lies included), while eating a warm meal of soup and fresh baked bread.  
  
Now Kenny had excused himself, retiring for the night. And Tala's sharp eyes never left his back, and Kenny could feel them all the way till he turned a corner. The king had noticed this unusual display of attraction and had questioned Tala. Tala looked slightly amused.  
  
"Uncle, I find when... she is a around, she is quite the companion. And she never ceases to amuse me. She stutters in my presence, trips, and blushes. I only find myself amused. Is that all Uncle?" The king just raised a brow and brushed off the subject with a wave of his hand. That's how he found himself standing outside Kenny's door, raising his hand to knock.  
  
Kenny jumped when a loud knock echoed from his door, the arm that was being placed into the white nightgown frozen in place. But he hurriedly placed his gown on and his slippers, heartbeat racing as he pulled open the door. Tala smirking face smiled down at him.  
  
"Aw, getting dressed up for me? There's no need too." Tala strode in, without waiting for Kenny's permission, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood in front of Tala, unsure of what to do.  
  
"What, don't know what to do? It's not a peep show, so stop worrying." Kenny blushed, his hidden eyes averted to the floor. His fists clenched his gown, wrinkling the white material.  
  
"Do you want to see my wings or not?" Tala nodded, a strange glint coming to his eyes. Kenny sighed, releasing his gown and removed his arms from the top. He held the extra material around his waist, his bare top shivering as he felt Tala's eyes roam over his small chest.  
  
Kenny took a deep breath, the moon coming out in the sky, and with a grunt, tinted white wings sprouted out.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson groaned as he rolled over, his head pounding and his stomach growling. He opened his eyes a sliver, scowling as he raised his aching body from the soft mattress he was placed upon. Swinging over his legs over the edge and sitting there, he raised a shaking hand to his forehead, his navy hair pooling around his face as he took shacking breaths.  
  
"Wha happened? I can't remember..." The creaking of the door alerted him of someone entering, and he slowly raised his head, his blue eyes coming into contact with blood red ones. Kai and Tyson stared at each other for a moment, the tray in Kai's hands forgotten, before Tyson winced and laid back down on his bed.  
  
Kai just watched as Tyson lay on top of the covers, his hand still clutching his forehead as his eyes screwed shut.  
  
Tyson remained like that, until the soft padding of footsteps alerted him that Kai was drawing nearer to him, the food form the tray wafting under his nose. His stomach betrayed him, and let out a moan. He heard Kai chuckle as he set the tray on the side table next to the bed.  
  
"Sit up and I will feed you." Tyson moved his hand upwards a bit and glared at the ruby-eyes prince, who in turn took off the lid from the plate he carried on the tray.  
  
"I don't feel hungry." His stomach let out another moan of protest, and his scowled deepened as he sat up, watching as Kai held up the spoon to his mouth.  
  
"Open." Tyson opened his mouth, the tone of Kai's voice leaving no room for argument. The spoon entered, the warm broth spilling down his throat and into his empty stomach. This went on for a few minutes, until Tyson broke the silence.  
  
"I wish to seed myself now. You can leave." Kai looked up from stirring the cooling liquid, giving the boy on the bed an amused look.  
  
"Look, Seiryu," Tyson winced, "I'm doing you a favor. I need you to be healthy enough for the ball the coming soon."  
  
"First off, don't call me that. How would you like it if I called you Suzaku? Second, I can feed myself." Tyson glared out form under the bangs that were plastered to his sweaty forehead, a newfound cough trying to escape from his throat.  
  
And Kai just stared back, and unreadable face as he stared back evenly. Finally, he raised the spoon to his own lips, taking in the broth. He looked up his eyes flashing threw the darkness of the room. He placed one legs on the bed pushing himself towards Tyson, and placed his lips against the blue haired boys.  
  
Tyson widened his eyes as the warm broth, along with something else, pushed against his mouth, prodding. Tyson finally opened up, the soup dribbling down his chin and down his neck as Kai remained there, lips on his own.  
  
After an eternity, he finally pulled away, locking his own eyes with the half lidded ones that glared at him. A smirk broke out as he stared at the weak boy beneath him.  
  
"Alright, if you don't want me feeding you." Kai wiped his own soup-smeared mouth with the back of his sleeve and backed off the bed. Tyson watched as he walked to the door, back straight. Once he had reached it, he spoke, not turning around to face Tyson.  
  
"Have a lovely night." He walked out, and the room seemed to freeze over, the words hanging in the air.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
So, was it any good? Has my writing improved? If there are any mistakes, forgive me. And I will try to update more quicker. Crosses finger behind back Really. 


	8. Doll

((Waves slightly, head lolling to one side)) Okay, Here you go with the latest installment of PP. I hope you all enjoy this. ((yawns)) Damn little star key won't work anymore, so I have to use parentheses. Oh well, At least you guys can enjoy your Chapter. ENJOY!!! ((falls over dead))  
  
P.S: And Rimnerel Ayasugi? I found your review hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Don't we all wish that would happen to us? ((Pictures Kai in a pink nurses outfit with a white apron, complete with cap, needle, and clipboard.)) He he he.....  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala's crystal eyes were wide, taking in the sight before him. The little boy in front of him had transformed into something.....something that was more delicate and beautiful. The little weak boy who blushed and stumbled stood in front of him, now was half naked from the waist up, one arm crossed over his chest to a shoulder, the other around his waist.  
  
And his wings...Oh his wings! They billowed behind the small boy, making him appear smaller, outstretched and transparent feathers floated from them to the ground. And Kenny's appearance also changed in some ways. His hair was still cut short on top, but in the back it flowed down till it trailed along the floor.  
  
The bangs seemed to grow smaller, allowing Tala to see a clear view of emerald eyes, and some silver glittery substance was surrounding eye and around his cheek. But what caught his attention the most wasn't the wings; it was the thick scar that ran down his shoulder, down his back, and slightly coming onto the stomach.  
  
Tala felt anger rise in him, unbidden, as he gazed at the scar. His eyes narrowed and darkened, taking the look of an overcast day. Someone had hurt and marked his Krah,_ his_ Krah.  
  
"Tala?" Tala snapped out of his anger and glanced up at the creature in front of him, who blushed delicately and turned his emerald gaze away and to the floor, arms still around him. Tala raised a brow, the anger slowly disintegrating into nothing into a tingle that soon turned into nothing.  
  
The bed creaked as he stood up and walked over to the being in front of him. Kenny looked up quickly, the blush deepening lightly, as he gazed warily at man that was walking over to him. It seemed like an eternity till Tala's boots stopped clicking against the marble floor, standing in front of the being in front of him.  
  
Kenny locked his gaze with Tala's, who just stared back. But when he raised a hand, Kenny flinched, his body jerked slightly back. But Tala's hand kept coming, and it soon came into contact with the transparent feathers that made up the wings.  
  
Kenny shivered as he felt the pale hand trace over the feathers, his arms gripping his torso tighter at the tingle. The hand moved downwards till it lightly touched the scar, Kenny's skin quivering when the cool hand came into contact with his heated skin.  
  
"How did you receive this?" Kenny jumped at Tala's voice. He hadn't expected it.  
  
"During the war. I didn't come out unscathed you know." The finger that traced the darkened skin added more pressure.  
  
"No one is allowed to touch you but me. If they do, they shall pay." Kenny's now visible eyes blinked. Tala ignored the look and continued the tracing of the scar that marred the figure in front of him.  
  
"Tala?" Kenny found himself grasped roughly by the shoulder's and being pulled against Tala, his chest against his, his nose to his own, and his fearful eyes meeting the heated ones above him.  
  
"You are mine. No one else shall have you. You are my prize," he squeezed a bit tighter,"understand?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the young boy into a rough kiss, before pulling away and walking over to the door, letting Kenny reel back and fall to the floor.  
  
Tala turned before grasping the knob, his gaze landing on the figure on the ground, wings dropping slightly around the form, the white nightgown slipping down his waist a bit more. Tala took his appearance in hungrily, recording it to memory.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. Don't tell anyone of this." He yanked open the door and walked out, his cape flapping behind him as he shut the door with a 'click', leaving Kenny on the floor like a angel who had their wings clipped.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his pale chest dyed a pale orange in the dying sunlight. Once he had discarded the dirty shirt, he undid the belt to his pants, letting them slid to the floor. He stepped out of the oversize pants (which were actually Rei's) and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and sponge on his way.  
  
The tub was already drawn, colored rose petals floating gently on top. Max sniffed the sweet air, a cat like smiled coming to his lips as he placed one leg in the water, then another. Soon his whole body was placed in the tub, his thoughts taking shape as images of Rei ran threw his mind.  
  
A sigh escaped him as he soaked the sponge, gently scrubbing at his neck, eyes half lidded. What he failed to notice, however, was the figure perched outside his window, a clawed hand running down the glass as it stared at the bathing Max, scratches left behind on the glass.  
  
A tongue swept over their lips, a smirk coming to the face as they continued to picture the boy in the bath in many 'X' rated positions. A hissing laughter came from the mouth as the young boy in side stood up, exposing much more to the stranger in the window than he would've liked if he knew.  
  
'Oh, soon my precious doll, soon I will have you in my bed again, warming it as I make you go crazy with passion. The I shall be the only one you think about, and I'll put you in a glass box, dress you up, and keep you all to myself, my precious doll of mine.'  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson stomped out of his room, his hair in knots, the periwinkle blue nightgown he was wearing falling off one shoulder as he stomped his way down the hallway. It was about 20 minutes after Kai had made his departure from his bedroom, leaving Tyson to think about what had happened between the two.  
  
'Oh, I'll show that good from nothing prince who he's messing with! I'll play his game, but we're going to add a few things, and it's going to be my way.' Tyson smirked, a deranged looking smirk which scared the few maids that were still awake and in the hallway back to the safety of the kitchens below.  
  
Tyson still stomped along, thoughts of how to kill Kai still racing threw his head, until he came to a stop at the carved doors that lead to Kai's room. Tyson took a deep breath, his chest puffing out, then let it all out, his chest deflating.  
  
'I can do this!' Tyson raised a hand to knock, but stopped as he though of how Kai entered his room before.  
  
'That's right! He didn't knock! So I won't either!' Tyson didn't know that knocking good save someone's life, or eyes in this case.  
  
Tyson heaved open the door, his mouth open to say something, when the words caught in his throat as he stared at the person who was in front of him.  
  
Kai had his back to him, shirtless, his hands grasping pants that were being pulled up to his knees. But one thing caught his eyes the most, ad it wasn't the perfectly shaped bum in front of him. No, it was the pair of red wings that were tattooed to his back.  
  
Kai glanced back, surprised written in his eyes, but it quickly vanished, and a smirk was placed over his face as he pulled the pants up all the way, keeping the zipper and button undone as he turned to face the newcomer.  
  
"Aw, how nice to see you. Anything you would like to purchase while you look? You seem to like the backside a bit more." Kai chuckled (very sexily in Tyson's opinion), and Tyson turned a nice shade of red that looked slightly off on the blue clad boy.  
  
Tyson just watched as Kai made his way over to the window seat and seated himself, one leg pulled up on the cushion, the other being held to his chest as he stared out of the window. Tyson gulped and looked away from the unzipped zipper, and to the ground were he was counting all the little cracks he saw in the wooden floor.  
  
"So you saw? The wings on my back?" Tyson gave a rushed nod, still focusing on counting the cracks. "Don't you have your own?"  
  
Tyson looked up quickly at Kai, and his eyes widened at the sight that was held before him again. Kai was in the same position, but with a new addition; bright red, almost transparent wings popping out form his back.  
  
Kai glanced at him from the corner of his eye, then turned back to the starry night in front of him.  
  
"Don't tell me you never called your wings out Seiryu?" Tyson glared at the prince in front of him.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that! And yes!!!! I do call my wings out! I'm just surprised that you called yours out in front of me! I would never call mine out in front of anybody, including Kenny!" Kai just smirked. "What," Tyson cried out.  
  
"So, you are the real thing. I thought you were just kidding, but no one would joke about having wings. Thank you for confirming my thoughts." Tyson colored again, this time in anger.  
  
"Why did you come here anyway?" Tyson blinked, the anger fading, and a dumb looked passed over his face, before a cat grin made it's appearance.  
  
"Oh. Well, I thought we should try to get along." Kai glanced at the boy who was smiling with his hands behind his back and fixed him with a suspicious glare. Tyson waved his hands, his face breaking into a wide smile.  
  
"I'm not up to something!" Kai looked at him.  
  
"Then what do you want? Besides trying to get along? Want to braid my hair and paint my nails?" The smile on Tyson's face seemed to grow painful, and red was spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"Actually.....that's all I wanted to say." Tyson paused for a moment, all his previous thoughts on how to get back at Kai gone.  
  
"Then you may leave." Kai turned back to the night sky, and Tyson felt anger grip at his mind once again. How dare he order me out like I'm some maid! Tyson glowered at Kai, before an idea popped into his mind. Another deranged smile came to his face as he placed his hands behind his back, hips swaying slightly as he walked towards the shirtless boy still staring out at the sky.  
  
"Kai...." Tyson purred, and Kai turned at the tone which he had called out his name.  
  
"Yes? Do you want something else? Sorry, I don't feel like sleeping with you." Kai turned away once more, but Tyson just stood behind him, the smile still on his face. He leaned down, lightly breathing on Kai's neck, making the prince shiver at the contact.  
  
"Is there something else you want," growled out Kai as he glanced out the corner of his eyes at the smirking bluenette.  
  
"No, just want to say goodnight."  
  
"Good-" Kai was cut off as Tyson placed his lips hurriedly over Kai's, sloppily trying to move his lips against his. Kai blinked, letting Tyson continue to sloppily kiss him, frozen to do anything.  
  
Tyson pulled away, a red tinge stained his cheeks, a satisfied smirk on his face as he panted.  
  
"Well, I better get back to my room..." The silence was disturbing, and Kai just staring at him was making him twitch. But no matter how uncomfortable he was, he still felt satisfaction in making Kai surprised. Tyson turned towards the door, pulling it open slightly, when a hand came out from behind him and slammed the door shut.  
  
Tyson turned quickly, looking at Kai's lowered face, unable to see his eyes. One hand was still on the door, the other placed one side of Tyson, making him trapped.  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
"You did it wrong. If you wanted lessons you could've asked. Let me teach you a lesson about kissing." Kai looked up, and Tyson saw something burning there, something he didn't want to find out. Kai took the hand that was placed on the side of the door and placed it on the tanned cheek of Tyson.  
  
Tyson's eyes widen, in fear and surprise, as Kai's lips claimed his own once again.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Tyson stumbled out of the room 15 minutes later, his breath ragged as he ran down the hall, away from that accursed prince which the maids called a god. No, the tables had turned once again, leaving him like a deer trapped in headlight....red headlights....  
  
Tyson shook is head and kept running down the hall. Kai held the right cards, while he held the ones that would cause him doom. That stinking bastard!! He knew how to push his buttons, and he would push right back if he had to survive.  
  
Kai watched from his position against the doorway as Tyson ran, his eyes landing on the lower back. He smirked and licked his lips, the taste of Tyson still present and tingling on his lips and mouth. He had tasted what few could, and he wanted more.  
  
He chuckled, causing a wandering maid to look over and blush at the shirtless figure she saw. But he ignored her, still looking at the departing figure that soon turned the corner at the end of the hall. Kai pouted. Maybe he should go after him....  
  
Kai shook his head as he walked back into his room, finally zipping up his pants as he threw on a baggy white shirt. The kiss was still fresh in his mind, as it should be in Tyson's.  
  
!Flashback!  
  
Kai pressed against the lips beneath him gently, nipping and sucked for permission to be let him. When Tyson did not grant it, his hand on the door slid down and buried itself into the lock of midnight hair. The hand paused, before it yanked hard on the tresses.  
  
Tyson gasped, tears of pain coming to his eyes, and Kai delved into the warm mouth. Tyson reached up and grasped Kai bare shoulders, pushing, trying to get him away. Kai just pushed himself harder onto the shorter boy, his mind becoming hazy with the fervent thoughts that flooded his mind.  
  
"Kai..." Kai stopped his sucking on the neck and looked up at the wide eyes. With a 'hmph' he pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Leave." Tyson sped out the door, not pausing to look back.  
  
!End Flashback!  
  
Tyson shut the door to his room, leaning against, breathing heavily. But he wasn't scared. No, he was excited. His lips still tingled, his body quivering in excitement. He never felt this way.  
  
"I think I will play a little bit longer."  
  
!!!!!  
  
I made it a bit longer (I think), so I hope you like it. Please, tell me if you liked it, I really need the inspiration. ;. 


	9. Rise and Shine!

((laughs nervously as she looks around)) Sorry about the wait! I had family from New York come and visit. And with them they brought the cold. But now they're gone!!! But the cold stayed.....But anyway! ((throws around confetti)) Now here you go!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kenny groaned, rolling over in his bed. After rolling over a few more times, sleep had still not come to claim him. Kenny let out a growl as he pushed himself up. He was frustrated. Not because he couldn't sleep, it was what had kept him from sleeping. Tala.....

He was certainly something else, Kenny concluded. In his mind, he could still feel the cool hands gripping his arms, the warm breath fanning his face, the lips pressed hard against his own, a body pressed against his own..........Kenny shook his head, a blush coming to his face as the thought went farther than it had in reality.

'I can't believe just kissed me like that......He does know that I'm a guy, so why do that? Does he see me as a girl because I'm so weak?' Kenny mulled the thoughts over in his head, turning and twisting them.

After a few minutes he gave up, a twitching pain making itself known in the depths of his mind. But one thing was for sure: Tala was an enigma.

When Kenny had shown him his true form, his eyes betrayed nothing, showing nothing but cold blue fire. But they showed possessiveness, like a child would with a toy or a pet. Kenny had to shiver at that thought. It was too eerie to think about his relationship with Tala in such a way.

If he even did have a relationship with Tala.......

Kenny sighed and pushed himself off the bed and onto the floor. He walked towards a basin that was stationed on the other side of the room, next to a full-length mirror and a big bath.

His hands moved upwards, grasping the smooth white buttons of his sleeping gown. Once the white piece of material had fallen from his body and had fluttered to the ground behind him, he placed one hand in the small basin. He swirled the water around, the image of his face becoming distorted.

His index finger slowed to a stop in the middle of the bowl, and the water around it instantly stilled. Kenny's body was growing cold from the early morning chill, but he paid no heed as he stared at his finger that was still in the water. Words were running threw his mind, slurred and unintelligible.

But then, the water glowed, turning into a milky white. And Kenny just stared at it. Soon, the fading had gone down, and his finger was taken out, but the water had formed a image that was not his own. It was like looking threw a window.

Threw the water he saw Tala, shirtless, positioned on his side on top of a huge bed. The sheets had fallen around his waist during the night, exposing the curve of a creamy white hip. His arms were wrapped around a body pillow, his hair splattered everywhere, falling into his face.

Kenny became hypnotized the serene face of Tala's sleeping face, and he subconsciously leaned forwards. The image broke and returned to normal water once his lips touched the surface of the water.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson snorted and rolled over, promptly falling off the bed.

"Ahh! Damn! My back!" Tyson threw one arm up on the bed and pulled himself up onto his knees, his head placed on the bed as his other hand rubbed his back.

"Damn, this'll hurt like hell later on. And I have to wear a corset today!" Fake tears were running down his face as he thought of the torture his body would be going threw the whole day.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. Tyson stood up and answered the door himself, momentarily forgetting that his shirt had been left unbuttoned when he tossed it on in the night. So his chest was exposed when he answered the door.

"Yes?" The maid looked at him for a moment, before looking downwards, then back up. Her eyes widened, the tray in her hands shaking. Tyson blinked, before looking down. He gulped, finding that his _manly_ chest was exposed for her to see.

He looked back up, mouth back open to explain that, _'she had suddenly turned into a man because she ate some bad food_ (story made up by Tyson himself), when the maid threw the tray in the air and took off running. Tyson blinked, then cursed himself.

"Damn! This is worse then wearing a corset. Well, there's nothing to do but deny it!" Tyson nodded, determination showing on his face.

"I'll say it was a bit dark out still, and she saw nothing but a _feminine_ chest. That'll work. If worse comes to worse, I'll have her executed." Tyson nodded, liking his idea as it formed in his head.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kai pulled the last bit of clothing on and fastening it when loud banging was heard on his door. He gritted his teeth as he walked towards the door and pulled it open. A maid was the one to cause all the racket, as she stood tearfully outside his door.

"Yes?" His voice was cold and it bit into her, for he saw her flinch. She kept clasping her hands together in front of her chest, looking nervously about her. Kai raised a eyebrow at her, then demanded again,

"What is such a big problem to show up here and start banging on my door? If you want me to sleep with you, then the answers no. If Tala raped you, I don't care. If the king has been found murdered, thank Suzaku. If my brother has been infected with something, that's one less thing to worry about. So, what can possibly measure up to this?"

Kai crossed his arms and waited for an answer from the quivering maid.

"B-but lord, I j-just found P-princess Ty....With her chest e-exposed. But it was v-very flat, like a m-man's...." Kai blinked, actually surprised as to why the maid had to say. But satisfaction grew in his mind, a smirk making his way onto his features.

"Ah, so you saw that, eh? Well, Why don't I check it out then?" Kai breezed past the flinching maid and down the hall to Tyson's room.

Oh yes, he was going to have a bit of morning fun, and he was going to make sure of it too.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Tala muttered in his sleep, turning over and hugging a body pillow to his own body. He could almost pretend it was slightly smaller, warmer. He could almost see those clear emerald eyes gazing back at him with tears, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Ah yes, it was wonderful to have the ability to dream. He felt his sheet slip a little lower off his waist as he wrapped his legs around the pillow and pushing it against his pelvis. But he was almost startled when something wet grazed his cheek and slipped down to his lips.

He sat up instantly, his hand moving to wipe his cheek. When he pulled it back and looked at it, it was just water. Plain old water.....Tala looked up at his ceiling. Maybe there were leaks in the ceiling?

Not finding the source of the water, he simply wiped the rest off his face and plopped back down on his bed. But sleep had left him, so he just stared at the ceiling, making patterns with his eyes. Maybe he should go visit a certain Krah....Tala chuckled slightly. The only Krah that he knew would be more appropriate.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

I'm really sick, and really tired, so it's short. Forgive the mistakes if there are any. I have a headache and do not feel like checking it over. But please make me feel better by reviewing and giving me a long review. That would make me feel a whole lot better.


	10. Play time!

Bah, school sucks. Especially high school. I tripped down the stairs. I feel so dumb......(tears up) And I have to take the bus! Meh! I want to be spoiled! Buy me a car, oh my faithful reviewers.....(gives puppy dog eyes)

Ne way, thanks for taking time our of your busy lives to review to this.....thing I call fanfiction. And forgive me if this is short, and dumb, but I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard. Damn Spanish teacher giving us homework that takes 5 hours.....(stares)

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Rei purred and rolled over in his bed, the sheets twisting around his body, falling down about his waist. The sunlight that poured threw the balcony window fell across his tanned chest. His hair had been let loose from all the turning, spread around and under him in an ebony halo.

As soon as the sun had come up a bit more, hitting his face, his eyes clenched tightly together, then opened slowly. His golden robs were blank as the last remnants of sleep were swept from his mind.

His mouth worked and twisted open, making him raise his hands above his head as he yawned widely. Once his mouth closed and his hands rested gently on the pillow above him, he looked out the window and out across the village.

A wide smile made it's way across his face as a blonde bubble suddenly entered his mind. Yes, he was going to visit his little love today. He had everything planned out too. Yes, tonight he was going to blow the blonde boys mind.....not that he didn't do that already.

Rei chuckled as he sat up and pushed his legs over the bed, once again raising his arms above his head and stretching. The sheets fell to his feet once he stood up, walking over to the already drawn bath that had little candles floating around in it.

He put one foot in, testing it. Once he made sure it was the right temperature, he stepped in and sunk into the heavenly warm that it provided. It was quite cold out, even though it was summer time.....

Rei glanced out the window at the early morning sun, seeing a ice blue tinge to it. He frowned. Something bad was going to happen.....he just knew......

Rei laughed lightly at himself as he picked up the scented soap from the glass shell container from beside the bath. He lathered it on his palms, then his arms and legs, making sure that they were clean. Once he had wash his hair, he dunked himself under the water, resurfacing after going down for about 10 seconds.

Rei climbed out the tub, making sure to snuff out the scented candles, wrapping a towel around his waist. The cloth immediately soaked in the moisture from his skin and clung to him, drinking the wetness in.

"Well, since it's so early, I'll train for a while. Then I'll go and visit Max...." Nodding his head in approval, he strode towards his clothes cabinet.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kenny silently buttoning up his dress in the back, his mind weary from the energy he had used from the spell. The spell.....the one he had used to spy on Tala......Man, he felt like a fool.

Kenny sighed and plopped on his bed, the tips of his toes barely skimming the marble floor. His hands were placed on either side of his body, the silk sheets forming wrinkles as his hands pressed into the soft material. His hand moved gently across the silk bedspread, his mind wandering.....

Soft hands on his shoulders startled him out of his reverie, making him paralyzed. Warm breath caressed his left ear, tickling the tiny hairs.

"Well, don't you look pretty today? Red silk?" A hand ran down his side, making shivers race up his spine and into his brain.

"Tala? What are you doing here this early?" Kenny felt Tala rest his head on his shoulder, crystal eyes flickering up at him form the corner of his eye.

"I woke up to water sliding down my cheek. It felt like someone kissed me and left drool there." Tala reached up gently and moved it across his cheek where the water had been. Then it moved up and caressed Kenny's pale cheeks, barely skimming the trembling flesh.

"Tala...." Glowing blue eyes looked at him. "Kenny." Kenny shut his eyes tightly, his hands moving to his lap to grasp the dress in a death grip. Tala's lips were fluttering against his ear gently, his voice whispering unknown words after every kiss.

"Please, stop...don't stop....." Kenny tilted his head to the right, giving Tala more access to his skin. The grip he had on his dress loosened, and they hung beside him. Tala grinned against his neck.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to have a little snack." Tala's tongue ran up the side of Kenny's neck.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kai walked down the hall, his boots clicking against the tiled floor. Maids that were around pushed themselves against the walls, whispering behind their hands to each other. Yet Kai walked on, ignoring all the lustful looks.

His loose white shirt was tucked into his tight black pants, which were also tucked into a pair of sleek black boots. His overall appearance was tempting, but what stood out more, was the thick silver chain around his neck, that had an even thicker pendant hanging off it. It was in the shape of a cross with a dragon and a phoenix entwined over it.

His hair was left unruly, the string of his shirt undone. ((Man, that is one piece of meat....(drool) )) His boots had buckles draped across it, making them jingle along with the clicking of his boots.

He continued down the hall, his gaze never wandering from the door that he had set his sights on. Yes, the room where he would 'delicately' enter, and 'politely' ask for a explanation.

Kai smirked.

This was going to be fun.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson was laying in the middle of the room, one arms thrown over his eyes, the other pushed away from him.

"I'm in serious shit. She most likely went to Kai. That means I can't execute her. Damn!" Tyson moved his arms slightly, his eyes looking out form under it to stare at the ceiling. "I think I can hear him jingling down the hall right now....." Tyson snapped his eyes open and hopped up – quite difficult in a dress- and ran over to his door.

He poked his head out, his gaze immediately landing on the form of his approaching torturer. He slammed the door closed and leaned against it, his breath coming out in excited gasps.

"Now I can get back at him!" An evil smirk/grin/demented smile spread across his mouth as he locked the door and ran over to his bed, tossing off his dress.

Once Kai had reached the door, he grasped the golden knob and turned it, expecting the door to swing open, Tyson turning around with a look of horror. But it didn't. Kai tried it a bit more firmly. It still wouldn't give in.

A sneer tore across his face as a growl ripped out from his throat.

"Tyson!" Pounding on the door. "I know that you're in there! Open this damn door!" Maids in the hall scurried away from his forceful yells, his pounding blows on the door.

Tyson's voice floated out threw the wooden door. "What, can't open a door? Are you a weakling Kai? C'mon, come and get me!" The knob formed a crack as Kai gripped it harder. "Fine!" Kai lifted his leg and kicked it as hard as he could.

It banged open, and Kai opened his mouth to say something, when it died in his mouth. His eyes widened as he stared at the unexpected view he had been greeted with.

Tyson was half sitting, half laying on the enormous bed. One of his hands were placed behind him, keeping him propped up, the other resting over his knees. His legs were spread out in front of him, slightly bent at the knees. His chest was bare, except for the strands of loose hair that were falling over his shoulders.

A dark blue silk sheet was wrapped around his waist, stopping just above his knees, also around his elbows.

Tyson waved from his position on the bed, his eyes glittering gently.

"You called?" Kai stared for a moment, before closing the door with a click. "Yes, and now I think I have something else to say....." Tyson tilted his head slightly, his grin growing slightly. "And that would be...?"

Kai looked up, a sadistic grin growing across his face as his eyes lit up. "That I want something."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

(yawns) So...tired.....Hands....Hurt......(faints)


	11. uh

Since it's meh papa's B-day today (Well, a month ago) SO SAY HAPPY B-DAY TO HIM OR ELSE! Thank you. (bows)

P.S High school sucks.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei walked back to his room, a towel around his bare shoulders. His hair is undone, and sweat glistens on his bare torso. His pants clung to his lean legs, perspire running down his face.

He walked over to a basin of water next to his bed. He dipped his hands in, then splashed his face with the cool liquid. But a soft purr caught his ears, and he turned, face dripping with water, to face his bed.

A black cat with a green ribbon lay purring on his bed, the little bell on the ribbon jingling slightly as it's chest moved up and down gently. Rei felt himself chuckle as he seated himself on the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke the dark fur. The cat lazily opened one green eyes slowly, then lifted up it's head from it's side position to look up at it's master.

Rei grinned at the glare he received from the cat. "Hey, don't look at me like that Nanaho. You sleep too much. You have to get up and do some exercise." The cat simply turned it's head away from him and placed it's head on the bed again.

"If I wanted to, then I would've Master." Rei grinned at the cat's reply. Ah, the pleasure of having a talking cat. It could talk back.

"Turn back into your regular form. I need help picking out my outfit for tonight." The cat sighed and turned to glare at her master, tail flicking back and forth. "He should know that you don't have your own fashion sense." The cat got up daintily and jumped quietly to the ground, the bell tinkling quietly.

"Hey, that's not nice Nanaho." Rei sighed as the cat walked out of the room. He heard the light steps fade. A pout formed on his face as he strode over to his oak cabinet, intent on finding an outfit for that night. But as he opened the doors, a yellow piece of paper popped out at him.

It had simple handwriting, and pinned onto a eloquent outfit that was facing him instead of hanging with the others. He gently took up the hanger with the outfit and the note and it is horizontally on his bed.

The note read:

I just can't resist that cute face of yours. Mew!

Your servant and ever-faithful well of knowledge,

Nanaho.

There was a paw print by the name, and he let out a slight chuckle. "Ah, thanks Nani." He gently placed the note on the table, then picked up the hanger with his clothes that Nanaho picked out for him.

The shirt was peasant style, except for it was made out of dark purple velvet. There were golden leaves embroidered around the low collar and loose sleeves. A simple black vest went over the shirt, with a corset like tie in the back. The pants were also peasant style, black, with a tie up the side. And lastly, a purple silk sash was tied around the waist, golden leaves at each end of the sash.

He replaced his old outfit with this on, looking at his backside in the mirror. He had tied his hair in a low ponytail, the rest flowing down his back.

"I think this is good enough for my little Kitten." A Cheshire grin made it's way upon his face as he wrapped a cloak around his slim shoulders. He picked up a box near his bed, and proceeded to walk out the door of his room into the hallway, intending to see his lover by the time the sun had come up.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson felt a tingle of fear race up his spine as he gazed at Kai's grinned face. Something felt very forbidden...wrong....and he was excited. It overwhelmed his fear, causing him to shiver on the bed, the thin sheet covering his lower body to slip slightly on over...." Tyson felt the words slip right out of his mouth, barely feeling his mouth move. Did he just say those words?

"Why, I shouldn't keep you waiting now, should I?" Kai let his hands fall from the doorknob behind him, and Tyson saw his own hands shaking. Was he as excited as he was?

Tyson shook his head. 'I can't get sidetracked. I have to get back at him....why do I feel so weird?' Tyson shot his head up when he felt a warm weight place itself over him. Forget warm, it was burning!

Kai's fiery eyes burned his own, and tear began to gather in them from the stare. Wha....?

Kai leaned down and captured his lips ferociously, his lips crushed against his partners. Tyson felt his eyes slid close, his arms wrapping around the phoenix's neck. My, what was happening to his body? It felt like feathers were brushing over his body, tickling him, particularly his lower regions.....

Tyson pulled away and stared up with darken eyes up at the half-lidded man above him. "Suzaku....My love." Kai's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Seiryu, it's been a while. So, you took over your hosts body too?" Seiryu nodded, a smiled coming to his lips as he rubbed his hips against Suzaku's. A hiss escaped his mouth, and the Dragon smiled as he leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I would miss you for the world. I've waited too long to feel your body again."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kenny jumped, the hand gowning under his dress touching him on the inner thighs, close to his growing heat. Sweat glistened on his neck, while Tala made work of his earlobe, his wandering hands groping Kenny's inner thighs.

Feeling the dress getting under his palms, Tala lifted the dress up to the younger ones waist. Kenny gasped as the cool air touched the heated spot on his body. No, he couldn't be used like this.....no!

Kenny began to struggle against the body against his, the arms, the hands, everything. "Stop! Stop touching me!" Kenny flicked his hand back, the sound of his hand hitting Tala's cheek registering. He felt the hand loosen around his waist, and he took that moment to think of his decision.

Kenny cried out as silver mist wound across his back, transparent wings pushing Tala back on the bed as they pushed Kenny off of it.

Kenny looked up, breathing hard, through his longer hair, at Tala. His back ached, and legs burned, and the dress he was wearing was ruined, but he had to looked at Tala. Tala was spread out across the bed, hair fanned out, over his face, his clothes in disarray. His legs were over the edge of the bed and barely skimming the floor, while his hands were above his head.

'Maybe he's unconscious...' though Kenny as he stood up. The ragged remains of the dress in the back fell to the floor, his wings pressed close to his body. 'I hope he's aright...' The door banged open, and Kenny froze as the cold steel of a sword was pressed against his back.

"You are hereby placed under the eyes of the watchmen, and shall be sent to die for hurting the Prince Tala." The thick voice of the guard made him shiver, more-so when they placed the cold biting shackles on his wrists.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

I'm running really low in inspiration....(shakes an empty cookie jar, with 'inspiration' on the front) Please help me get my Mojo back! So forgive me if it's short, rushed, and spelled wrong!


	12. Seeing you again for the first time sinc...

Well, I thank the many that reviewed, but some of you seem to have gotten the wrong idea. I don't have writer's block, I'm just lazy. But still, thank you for trying to help me out by giving me idea's.

Note to Rimnerel Ayasugi:

I haven't had time to review to the latest chapter of Aster Fall, so Sorry! I liked it.....even though there was no Kai or Tala, and Tyson's moving on....(sniff)

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson, now the dragon god Seiryu, gazed at his long lost lover with a smile on his face. "My love, I have been waiting to see you for such the longest of time. I feared that maybe you had forgotten me and loved another. Oh, my foolish heart tried to sway my love for you, but I resisted. I knew I would see you once again. And the opportunity came. It's such a good thing that my heir loves to play games and to get back at people."

Suzaku nodded, his hosts blue hair falling into his partners face. "Yes. I have also pinned for your touch, my love. I have waited eagerly to feel those hands and mouth on my body once more. Now Seiryu, give me passion!" Seiryu obediently opened his mouth when the other crushed his own against his.

"Wait love. What have you done with your host," inquired Seiryu with childlike eyes gazing up. "I have mine asleep in the back of this body' mind. Yours too?" Suzaku nodded, irritation in his barrowed red orbs.

"Ye. He is sleeping too. Now, I grow impatient. Give me what I crave for, or I shall get it myself. And by force." Seiryu giggled a bit, squirming under the larger being on top of him.

"My, I seemed to have inherited my hosts need for games. I feel like running away from you now. I can just feel the chills up my spine when you catch me." Seiryu winked and slipped down under his partner more, so that his head was level with Suzaku's stomach.

"Seiryu, I wish for no games to be played now," moaned Suzaku as his blue haired dragon kissed his way down his bare stomach. "So please, just get up and make passion with me." Seiryu sniggered again, before wrapping his hands around the back of the bluenette.

"You grow irritated dear. There's no need for such a face." The smaller hands wove their way along the back, forgotten maps of it coming back to his mind. They wound upwards, until they met a roughened spot.

"Oh?" Seiryu poked his head out from under his partners stomach to look at his back. There, in clear red paint, were two wings tattooed to Kai's back. (Yes, I meant to say Kai.)

"Ah, I see he has wings of his own, just like my heir." He felt Suzaku trace over the own pair of blue dragon wings on his back. "I hate to have put them through such a fate. Because of our selfishness, they have to love each other, not by their own will. And these cursed marks must be carried through time with them."

Seiryu rested his head on his lover's shoulder, who in return sat up, his smaller lover in his lap. "Do not fret Seiryu, they seem to grown quite fond of each other. Now, rest up. I know you're tired. We don't have to mate tonight.

"Thank you."

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Rei hummed happily as he walked the familiar path to his lover's house. In his hands was a box, wrapped in silk cloth, along with a velvet bow. They box was colored brightly, because it reminded Rei of his bubbly lover, who should be waiting right now.

Rei's pace hastened as he made his way to the cottage nearby. With every step he took, he could just feel the burning feeling in his chest tighten. But it wasn't painful. Oh no, quite the opposite. But it would soon burst if he did not make it there now!

In just a few moments, and quite out of breath, Rei stood in front of his destination. The two-story cottage stood against the sun, so the roof seemed to glow. Ah, it was good to be back here again.

Rei smiled widely, before pushing open the door lightly, his mouth opened to call to his lover. But the words of happiness seemed to die in his throat, his eyes taking in the site before him.

The whole kitchen was in a state of panic, with broken dishes and glasses everywhere. The fresh cut flowers Max usually had were stampeded onto the floor, the pathetic petals a muddy color. Chairs and other objects were overturned, and in the middle of it all was his angel, a bloody halo around his nude body.

"Max!" His voiced painfully out of his throat, and he dropped the box he was holding, dashing over to his fallen angel. Max was on his side, nude and shivering, with bloody gashes marring his blue tinted body. His wrists were a dark blue and purple, showing signs of pressure.

His inner thighs were red and purple, with signs of forced entry by the boy's sex. Laceration's were covering his neck especially, like a ruby necklace.

"Max, oh Max. What happened to you?!" Rei took of his cloak and placed it over his lover's body. Then he called out to anyone who would hear is sob hinted scream.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kenny sat in the grimy dungeon, his wings giving off a faint glow while his shackles hands rested over his knees. The dress he had been wearing before was torn and dirtied from being dragged and thrown around.

He sat with his back against the wall, his head looking up at the dark dungeon ceiling. If only he had never come here. Then he would never be in any trouble, no one would have known he was Krah, he would have never meet Tala....

Tala.

'No, I'm glad I met him. He showed me something that I thought nobody ever would. He showed me that I can be whoever I wanted, no matter what species I am. You may not be able to hear my thoughts Tala, but thank you. And I'm sorry I couldn't return your love or lust.' Kenny closed his eyes, a tear tracing it's way down his face.

'And now I am going to die for my sins. Oh father, have mercy on my soul when I reach thou. Let me see the ones I lost years ago, my beloved family. And let me please reunited with my lover....' Kenny opened his eyes when he thought that last part.

Lover. It was such a complex word. But the meaning of it was so simple. So simple as to say and mean, but to actually know? What was a lover? Someone always there? Tyson could be his lover then. Someone who you love? Anyone could be considered his lover then.

Kenny closed his eyes again, not wanting to think about the subject any longer. 'Why spend my last moments thinking when I should be praying and crying to be released?'

_Because you were always a deep thinker, even when something important was going on._

Kenny opened his eyes, the voice that he had heard not his own. His eyes remained out of focus for a moment, before everything became clear. Standing in front of him was his dead lover, Brooklyn. (Don't worry if you've never heard of him. He's in the third season of Beyblade. He's really pretty!)

"Brooklyn...."

**WWWWWWWW**

BUM BUM BUM! Gee, I hope that was at the top of my inspiration jar. (Looks at Rimnerel and everyone else) Was it?

Well, you know the drill. Get up, brush your teeth, change your-

Oops, wrong drill. (blush)

Read and review!!!!!!!!


	13. Guilt Plagues the Mind

First off, I would like to point out one thing that has been bothering me. Another author brought this up, and it is similar to me.

Stop reviewing to a certain story, and talk about updating another. I'm sorry if I can't update one story as quick as the other. But be happy if you even get a update. My computer decided to take a big crap on me. And it took forever to get it fixed. So I'm going to be behind on updating.

Someone even asked me to update a story in a review to a another story. And you know what? They never even read the story they were reviewing at. They asked me to update another one. All that got me was an extra review, an empty review. So if you keep on insisting on making a review to a story, talking about another story, consider the story you are talking about **DISCONTINUED**.

To some, I know you aren't doing this, and thank you. Now enjoy.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Tyson felt numb from the warmth that surrounded him like a cocoon. His body was burning, even though it wasn't uncomfortable. He felt…safe.

Tyson made a gurgling sound deep in his throat, cuddling deeper into the mysterious warmth. His arms were positioned around a pillar of some kind, his head nestled on top of it. He was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. But something in the back of his mind buzzed at him.

So, with a heavy sigh, he peeled his eyes open. He expected to be blinded by the morning light, but was surprised when he saw that the curtains were drawn, with the night peeking through the cracks.

'Huh? I thought it was early morning… Let's see: I woke up, scared the crap out of the maid, and then was trying to seduce…..' Tyson closed his eyes once more when he felt sleep hit them. But once the last part registered in his drowsy mind, his eyes snapped open, and he looked towards his pillar of warmth that he had his arms wrapped around.

The pale face of Kai faced him, alarmingly calm. The blue triangles that had been painted on had been smeared, while his hair was in disarray around his head. It looked almost…. fluffy.

Tyson had to chuckle at the thought…. almost. The fear over took that laughter, and he worked the gears in his brain for some answers. 'What happened? I know I was teasing him before, then POW! It's all black. So what happened….' Tyson's eyes were still locked with the fluffy head that was on the pillow next to his own.

His eyes couldn't wander away from the hair though. In the morning, it seemed all spiky and scary looking, and now it looked like a cat that had it's fur fluffed up. Tyson, without thinking, raised his hand, and hovered it above Kai's sleeping head. He began to lower it, and the wisps of blue hair tickled his palm. But before his hand completely lowered into the hair, red eyes shot open, looking straight into Tyson's soul.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kenny glanced up, the chains around his neck making a soft noise. The looks of his dead lover had remained the same. The same unruly auburn hair that stuck out at odd angels, that gave him the innocent look of a child. The eyes were as green as he remembered, and his smile….his smile was still there, as it had always been.

There was never a day where anyone saw him with a smile. Such a smile it was too. No matter how cliché it sounded, he could out shine the sun with that smile. Kenny had always joked about it, and Brooklyn just smiled at him…was he even happy when he smiled?

"Kenny, don't think such things. You know that I was always happy when I was with you." Brooklyn kneeled on the floor, even though he didn't touch it.

He raised his transparent hand and placed it against Kenny's dirt smudged cheek, tenderly stroking it. And Kenny….Kenny couldn't feel the warmth. No sensation as skin touched skin. It wasn't there anymore.

"Kenny, you know I'm dead. But I never stopped loving you. During the miserable years of my childhood, I never had anyone to love me. Then I met you. I fell in love with you…but I can no longer be with you. Now you must move on. But it must be with someone else."

"No! I could never love anyone as I did with you!" Kenny flung himself against the transparent image, desperately trying to grab a hold of him. "I love you! No one else!"

"Shh, Kenny. Look a me." Kenny looked up, tears washing away the dirt on his cheeks. "You are beautiful. But people are not use to our kind. So you must-" Heavy boots thudded against the stone floor, and Brooklyn and Kenny snapped their heads to the door.

"Kenny I must leave."

"No! Please just let me come with you!" Brooklyn shook his head, his figure already beginning to disappear.

"Kenny, please remain strong. If not for yourself, then for me." Kenny glanced at where his lover had disappeared, despair in his eyes as they filled with tears once more.

"C'mon wretch, it's time for your sentance. And guess who's giving it to you? Yes, dear ol' Master Tala. He he, I hope he kills you by his own sword. Ruthless one he is, that's for sure. Now on your feet!"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Rei sat by the side of the bed his blonde haired lover lay asleep, gently stroking his hand with his thumb. Max's whole body had been bandaged up, from his toes to the tips of the wispy blonde hair. Yes, this was how bad Max was hurt.

And so, he had brought him back to the castle, ignoring the stares, ignoring the questions. He had marched up to his room, calling on the resident doctor to help the unconscious blonde in his arms that had Rei's cape fitted loosely around his waist. And that's where he was now…

Rei rested his arm on the bed, his head in the crook of it, while his other hand was preoccupied with stroking Max's hand. He stared at the sleeping face for a few moments, then gritted his teeth against the sudden urge to cry.

His nose felt the pressure of his subdued tears, and he rubbed it half-heartily. Who would do such a thing to someone so innocent. Max had no enemies that he knew of, so one hated the boy, then who would do such a thing?

_Because of you._

He winced at hearing the own words come to his mind.

_Admit it Rei, it's all your fault he's hurt. Someone spying on you could've found out about him, and then hurt him. He was raped Rei. He was tied, cut, and taken without permission. Just be glad he isn't dead, he he._

Rei's hand that rested on the silk bed sheets curled up into the fist, the delicate material wrinkling up instantly, clenching his eyes closed against the tears.

'No, I never meant for him to be hurt. And I can't help him any other way.'

_Oh, yes you can. Leave the boy._

Rei opened his eyes once more, and they sparkled with a new light. A sad light, but a light that would give him hope.

He would leave Max.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

Okay people, important announcement: I can no longer use the computer during weekdays, as due to my grades. You see, I have a teacher who doesn't like me, so she insists that I maintain a D in her class, while I should have an A. So yeah, it may take longer for stories to come out.

Second announcement: My sister's B-day and Nephew's first B-day have passed! Yeah! And mine's coming up on the 22nd, so be sure to review with happy B-days for me! I would feel better, and it would make me stop crying from all the pressure school has inflicted on me. Thanks!


	14. Destroyed

Blah, that's all I have to say. (smacks head against keyboard)

P.S: I was going to update this yesterday, but guess what? I got flooded out of my home. Yes. My mother decided, with my sister, that we were going to go see a movie. So we went, I fell asleep, and when we got out, every road leading to our home, Lake L.A, was flooded. So we had to sleep in a hotel last night. -.- So I'm not in a good mood right now.

**WWWWWWW**

Kenny stood on a podium, looking like a helpless child with the large shackles and dirty over shirt that he was forced to wear. A throne was before him, Tala seated on it. On either side were jurors, whispering to each other as they cast nasty glances at the convicted.

Kenny lowered his head shamefully, his tears rolling off his cheeks and onto the cold hard steel of the shackles that he wore. Some also rolled down and hit his dirty bare feet that had chunks of mud and decay on them.

Before him, Tala stared at him coolly with his azure eyes, a smirk firmly set on his face. His head was tilted to one side and rested on his palm as he surveyed the trembling boy.

Ha, boy. No, he wasn't a boy. He was a monster…

"Attention! We have come to a conclusion. The sentence of the Krah shall be read out loud by Sir Robert-" Tala stood up before anyone said anything else, a smirk still cruelly painted on his face.

"He shall be punished by my own hand in the dungeons until we inform Princess Ty of her advisor." He was waving Tyson's secret right in his face, like a victory flag.

"Take him to the dungeons. I shall be down there in five minutes. I must prep before punishing. Understood? He there are any marks on him that I did not inflict, them everyone's head on this room shall be part of my collection." Tala swerved to the side, walking out of a side door. But from Kenny's point of view, Tala looked like a devil.

"C'mon you scum! Yer going back to yer new home! Haha, I gotta love Sir Tala's choice of punishment. Yessir, I bet he's going to use hot spikes on you." Kenny was yanked by the collar off the podium by the dirty guard and was lead back down to the dungeons.

Maybe Brooklyn would hear his cry and take pity on him? Or his loving father God to come down and cradle him in his arms? Oh, who would save him from his fate? Who would be his savior?

His face met with the mud ridden floor of the dungeon as he guard tossed him in roughly. With a grunt he lifted himself up as the guard undid his shackles, only for him to be bond again from behind.

"Now you be good for him. Cry loud, beg for mercy. If he's happy then he just might let you live to see the next sunrise…might." The gruff guard roared with laughter, placing a hand on his bulging belly as he walked out, closing Kenny's only mean of escape.

As the last vibrations of the slam died down, Kenny glanced to his side. Brooklyn had appeared on that spot. Maybe he would come again.

Kenny rested on his knees and brought his now clasped hands in front of his face. And he prayed. Prayed that his Father would turn back time, that somehow a miracle would appear in his hour of need and save him. He prayed.

Kenny's mind and heart held in the tears that wanted to escape as he heard the clicking of boots that neared. His future was here. And no miracle had appeared.

His sad eyes watched the door as his brown stained wings drooped around his form in a defensive manner. He saw the flash of red hair through the small bars in the hole on the door. Saw the blank face as he opened the door, whip wrapped around his hand….

"Turn around." Kenny bit his lip as he turned his back to Tala slowly.

"Undress."

"No." His voice sounded meek even to him. He heard a rough chuckle pass through the lips that once kissed his own.

"Then I'll help you." Before Kenny even had time to blink, Tala had stridden over with a knife. He tucked it under the collar of the rough cotton dress that Kenny was forced to wear and sliced it down. The cold air attacked his back, and his lips was now bleeding from his teeth.

Tala smirked at his work and placed the knife back in his boot. "If you don't strip totally then I'll just have to do with you back. Pity. I wanted to see your body again before it's scarred."

"Just like my other one?" Tala paused, the whip poised over his head, ready to strike down.

"You said that…that I was _your_ Krah. And nobody would even touch me in such a way again. Did you mean yourself too?" Kenny peered over his bare shoulder, the tears slipping through the cracks of his heart and slipped down his face.

"Did you ever even want me for more than my body? Am I just a trophy to you?! Am I?!" Kenny turned his whole face at the one above him, grief embedding itself like shards into his heart.

"Tala…I don't love you. I speak the truth. I had another lover that I could never forget about. But that doesn't mean that I'm not ready to start anew. But it's not going to be with you. I…I am _not_ your Krah." It was sealed, his fate, like a wax stamp on a letter. It couldn't be taken back.

"Oh, I know you don't love me. And I don't love you. I desire you!" Tala's voice was equal to that of the whip as he brought it down on Kenny's back.

"I want you beside me each morning when I wake up! To be there when I'm alone, to comfort me when I feel the need to be comforted! When I feel hot, you'll cool me down with your tongue! But most of all…" The whip feel to the ground, Tala falling with his partner on his knees.

"I want your kisses to make the pain go away." Tala's wrapped his long arms around Kenny's neck, burying his face in the flesh and hair, sniffing. "I want to love you, but I can't. I want you…"

**WWWWWWWWW**

Tyson cursed himself a thousand times over. No matter what he did, it always seemed to him that he ended up on the bottom. Literally, seeing as he was on the bed, with Kai straddling his waist.

"Get off me! I wasn't about to touch your greasy hair! I was going to push you out of the bed! But I would've attacked you!" Tyson struggled against the strong hands that held his wrists, anger making him buck up against the boy…or man above him.

"Dammit! I said let me go!"

"No. Something happened, and I want to know what. We blacked out." Tyson didn't stop in his struggling to respond.

"Tyson, please refrain from bucking up. You're hitting my…weak point." Weak point? As in, if he kept bucking up, he would finally get off him? Ha, stupid Kai!

"Ha! You think I'm stupid! Weak points are good! That means you get weak and would get off of me!" Kai just smirked and stayed silent as Tyson continued to buck upwards into his little…weak point.

"Tyson, you truly are the most idiotic person that this kingdom will ever know. That weak point is what makes me…" Kai leaned down to Tyson's ear, giving it a light nip before continuing on, "Really, really hot for you." Tyson blinked, not entirely understanding the meaning. Then, his face grew red.

"Crap! You sick, perverted scum! Taking advantage of poor, innocent, virgin me! You sick, twist-" Kai's mouth pressed firmly against his, making the words die in his mouth...and Kai's.

And Tyson couldn't fight back. His body wouldn't let him…and he didn't want to move either…

Tyson groaned as the hot tongue pushed against his own, and he pushed back. Kai's hands around his wrists loosened and trailed down softly to take hold of Tyson's waist. Now that his hands were free, Tyson wrapped them around Kai's neck, delving harder into the mouth above him.

Soon, Kai began to grow bored of the kissing, and he began to wonder. The pink tongue darting out to lick softly at the tender flesh of the neck, biting roughly every few licks, only to lick it in apology.

Then down the chest, circling the nipples. He sucked like a newborn baby, trying to milk from his mother's breast. Biting, sucking, playing.

"Kai, wait." Tyson panted as he looked down to see Kai already trying to pull off the sheet that covered Tyson. It was the only thing separating them from…

"Please!" His hand caught Kai's wrist. Kai's glanced up quickly, eyes burning with passion.

"Tyson…I can't wait. So release me."

"Kai, stop! This is wrong."

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong!" Kai tore of the sheet the same time the door opened to reveal….

**WWWWWWWWW**

Yeah, to tired right now to Max/Rei's part. This will be my last update for a while, seeing as I have no computer during the weekdays. Oh, and I have a question:

Is anybody going to AnimExpo 2005 in July, somewhere in Anaheim? Cause I'm gonna be there! (smile)

And has decided to delete some of my stories, due to 'Improper crap'. Hey, it was my first stories! So I couldn't update for a while. And If they delete any more of my stories, I will be banned. I hope that doesn't happen.


	15. Guilty Pleasures

Yes, Yes, I know. God, I'm such a whore. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so damn long for an update because of my stupidness. Again, I'm sorry. But hey, guess what? I have a Deviantart account, I changed my name on and have a myspace!

But I'm sorry about not updating. I lost my mojo. But then my teacher hit me with a softball and I got it back. So I hope you enjoy.

Kenny could feel the quivering body grasping onto his thin shoulder, he could feel the warm tears sliding down his neck, and he could feel all of Tala. He just couldn't feel guilty that he had brought this strong man to his knees in front of him and break down.

Tala felt like an over grown child in his arms that wouldn't leave his mother for military training. It felt awkward. How was he supposed to hold the one who held Tyson's secret?

Kenny's back burned from the fresh whipping he had received, but he did nothing to show his pain. He did nothing except move his hands to lightly rest on Tala's shoulders, his head lowered and whispering words of comfort into his ear.

That's the only thing he could think of doing.

"Tala…please stop. Look up from your weakness and dry your tears. You're not supposed to cry."

"Kenny, shut up and let me cry."

Kenny obeyed. He held on until the last tears were swept away by long lashes, and Tala still remained in Kenny's arms. Tala's long legs were pushed away from him and his source of comfort: his head now resting on Kenny's thighs that were barely covered by the rough cloth he wore.

Tala fingered the cloth gingerly between his thumb and forefinger, Kenny's hands playing with a piece of red hair.

"Let me see you again."

They were the first words Tala had spoken since he had told Kenny to be quiet. Kenny's hands stilled in his hair and there was a few moments of silence before a reply came.

"Why?"

"I want to see _you_." The small hands were quivering, he could feel it. Reaching up and grasping one, and without looking up, Tala added, "Please."

The hand ran a thumb over Tala's knuckles. The quivering had stopped and now silence reigned. Then a light touch to his cheek made him glance up out of the corner of his eye.

A light brown piece of silk was falling onto his cheek, curling where it landed due to the length of it. Tala turned on his back, his head still in Kenny's lap, and reached up with both arms to entangle in the silk tresses. He lifted his head to the one above him and lightly kissed off each tear that rolled off the glittery cheeks.

"Enough crying. It's time you got out of here. This is no place for you."

Kenny could only nod as he felt the lips burn his skin. The hands in his hair were gentle, not commanding as he had imagined them to be. Tala had been so forceful before that Kenny feared a trap had been set.

"Oh woeful doe, don't think a me a hunter with those sorrowful eyes. Now, stand with me."

Kenny allowed himself to be pulled up and against the same body he had been cradling for the past hour. He clawed at the clothed back, feeling his grasp weaken.

Tala looked at the pitiful figure with wings too large for its body. With a sigh, he removed his jacket and placed it over the heavenly form. He then slid one arm behind Kenny's head, the other behind his back. He hoisted him up, and Kenny simply clung to his neck.

"Let's go see that prince of yours."

Max awoke to feel a cool, wet sensation on his face. He tried to reach up, only for his hand to fall weakly back at his side. He was in pain. It flared from the bottom of his toes to the tips of his hair. He could feel it _inside_ him.

"Rei…"

A hand grasped his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm here, Max."

A small, weak smile appeared on Max's face, but was wiped off as pain raced through the lower half of his body. He arched off the bed, crying out, tossing his head so hard that the damp cloth flew off.

"Max!"

Rei's arms encircled him, and Max grasped at his arms, clawing. He felt the damp cloth that was on his face being shoved into his mouth, so he bit down on it hard. Soon, all that was felt was a dull ache that he was accustomed to after making love to Rei. When he was finally calm, the cloth was removed from his mouth.

"It's gone…what happened to me, Rei? I remember being attacked…" The hands on Rei's arms relaxed into a soft grip, and Max sighed as he put his head into Rei's lap. Rei's hands didn't move from Max's shoulders.

"Please don't be upset."

"Max, I can no longer be with you."

Max head shot up.

"Wha-"

"It's not because of what happened to you. It's because it happened _to_ you. I know I was the reason behind the attack-"

"No Rei! You're wrong!" Max buried his face deep into Rei's white shirt. Tears fell like the color of silver down his face and onto the bedspread he was situated upon.

"It had nothing to do with you! Please, don't make me say anything about it. I know that you didn't have anything to do with this though! Please Rei, I love you…" Max's lips were thirsty for Rei's, as he raised his head up and gently pressed a salty kiss on his prince lips's .

Rei closed his eyes, his heart beating with so much pain that it seemed it would burst open and spill forth all his secrets. He knew he shouldn't; this forbidden fruit too tempting to turn away.

Max pulled away, his lips still brushing Rei's. "Please, don't leave me." He picked up Rei's hand and placed it lightly over his heart. The beat was strong.

"This is yours and will always be yours. Don't throw it away. When you chose me that day I was so happy." Max bent his head down and kissed the hand that brushed his naked chest.

"So happy…" Max kissed the wrist tenderly as if it was a piece of spun glass. Rei felt a flutter in his chest as the hands glided up his arm and into his hair. The hands undid the bindings and the ebony strands fell across his shoulders and onto his chest.

Max kissed the tips of the strands, moving his way to the buttons on Rei's shirt. Undoing one, he kissed the exposed skin, his nose nuzzling the spot afterward.

"Max, I'm sorry." Rei stood up and turned away from Max. "I will still support you, I just won't visit you anymore, and you are no longer allowed visitation rights into the castle. Please, carry on without me."

Rei began to walk, and Max began to cry.

Tala walked down the silent, dark hallway, his boots making little sound as he made his way towards Tyson's chambers with Kenny in his arms. His little crying fit earlier had cleared his head, even made him a little embarrassed.

He glanced down at the Krah who was nodding off in his arms. The jacket Tala had given him was oversized, so the wings were hidden comfortably. Kenny nuzzled the stiff collar that was around his ears and let out a sigh.

'How am I going to live now that I have you like this?'

Tala walked to Tyson's door, but stopped when he heard a ravenous growl emitted from behind the door. He paused, looking down at Kenny, who had his eyes closed in a blissful sleep.

"Might as well get it over with."

Securing Kenny in one arm, he opened the door. What he got was a pleasant surprise from Kai and Tyson.

Tyson on the bottom, fighting to keep the blanket Kai was trying to tear away from his waist. Both looked a bit tousled.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Kenny!" Tyson, with a sudden surge of strength, pushed Kai off him and dashed over to his friend. He stumbled over the navy blue silk tied around his waist, but managed to keep it on as he reached Kenny.

"What happened?"

"He was caught as a Krah. Don't worry you're pretty head though _'princess'_."

Tyson, realizing his mistake, shot an arm around his chest.

"They just shrunk."

Tala chuckled as he shooed Kai off the bed and placed Kenny on the bed. "I already know your secret. But I won't tell as long as Kenny wants me to be silent." He turned away from the sleeping Krah.

"And may I ask what you two were doing?"

Bum Bum BUM! Yeah, there you go.

Also, I'm going to AnimExpo. Anyone gonna be there?


End file.
